Entrap Me
by Kage Otome
Summary: UPDATED: 2/12/09 A Collection of Kagome Oneshots Newest: DarkxKagome
1. Christmas Wishes: KuramaxKagome

**A/n: **Okay everyone, I decided to create a collection of one-shots, for special occasions or just when I feel like it. Any other One-Shot's written before this however will remain there own separate stories. I will also probably have a collection off lemony one-shots in the future posted on AFF or MM. Welcome to the series of one-shots. Entrap Me---A collection of One-shots.

**Title:** Entrap Me--_Christmas Wishes_  
**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)  
**Archived:** Currently on Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org  
**Summary: **It's that time of the year, full of christmas cheer. However, not all are happy. One Kagome Higurashi in particular, still hurting both physically and emotionally from past events--and unable to return to the Feudal Era, she falls into despair, saved only by the need to protect what family she has left when Youkai attacks become more frequent. However when her mother decides to host a Christmas party, she meets someone who just may be able to help her and teach her to love again. Someone who's just like her---Lonely, powerful---someone who protects the innocent and yearns for love. Maybe they can complete each other and find what they've been missing.  
**Rating:** M--For profanity and extreme violence.  
**Crossover: **Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairings: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Feedback: **Preferred  
**Beta's:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit from this story.  
**A/n:** If you don't recognize any of the attacks, ask me and I'll try and inform you. As for Tenseiga if you don't remember in Chapter 400-something Meidou was introduced to the readers. I'm not sure if it's the same in the anime. But Toutosai reforged Tenseiga to be both a bringer of life and being able to open a path of sorts straight to the afterlife in other words killing the enemy.

**BTW: This is a freakishly long one-shot, however, I just wanted to put in background before the fluffy stuff--it will be explaining why a certain character is the way she is.  
**  
**Dedications:** This one fondly goes out to **Kura-Kun's-Lovr**, hope you enjoy it darlin'!

**Entrap Me--1: Christmas Wishes**

By: Kage Otome

White.

Pure.

Untainted.

That's what it was. It covered the area with a pure white blanket. Snow, it was both beautiful and deceiving. It coaxed excited squeals from bouncing young children who would like nothing more then to go sledding, make snowmen and women. It gave the impression of purity. But it also covered the dastardly deeds that others have committed. In the snow, it helped cover up crimes, murder. Chichi-ue had died in winter, he had been out in the forest surrounding their homes, getting some fresh air. He didn't return, it took the police four days to find his body, hidden behind a tree, buried underneath the snow. In the snow, it didn't matter if it was dark or light out, you could see the contrast of blood against the purity of the snow. Like a dark cloud of taint, spreading outwards.

The body was thankfully untouched by animals, however that didn't take away from the brutality of the crime. _Higurashi-dono _had been murdered. _Okahiki_ (detective)Keitaru had never found Higurashi-sama's killer, in fact it was the suspicious _lack_ of any evidence that hindered the investigation. Apparently the snow while it did preserve the body, also deleted any traces of physical evidence. No murder weapon, no murderer, nothing was ever found and to this day, even 13 years later, they had no lead. And every year on December 22nd Keitaru-san visited _Higure Ichidou (Sunset Shrine)._ And every year it was the same thing, he would come pay his respects and tell the Higurashi family the same thing---they had no leads.

The eldest child of the house of Higurashi smiled bitterly as she thought about Keitaru and the policemen. They were really useless. She may have been too young to realize it then, but she knew what she saw and more importantly she knew they would never find her fathers killer. After all they were only mortals, they would never see what she saw, never hear what she heard--and eventually they would forget, at least she certainly hoped so. Didn't that silly detective understand? He was only causing more pain for their family coming back year after year, telling them the same depressing news and right before Christmas as well. No matter how hard they tried to put the past behind him, he was there, as if mocking them all of their failure and stupidity for allowing him to walk out that door, on such a freezing night 13 years ago.

Never once, in all her years did she speak of what happened that night, what she saw. Not once did she tell the detectives she saw the murder in her mind, she knew who of should she say _what_ killed him. Why that monster, which she now knew as a youkai would kill her father she had no clue--perhaps he just enjoyed the suffering of others. What she saw left her scarred, but eventually as the child matures so does the mind, and somewhere along the way she locked that memory up in a small dark corner of her mind entitled---"Bad" things she'd rather keep hidden.

And up until then she'd succeeded. Up until she returned to her time, permanently with scars upon not only her body, but her mind, her hear and her soul. Although they may have won the final battle, all was not well in feudal japan. Even with all the training each member of their group had put themselves through it wasn't enough. The physical and spiritual training they went through was trying. But in the end the only one's who remained standing on the battlefield were Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Sango, Inuyasha, even Kirara had been struck down during the battle. 

Kirara had been the first to fall, protecting her master--Sango from an attack brought upon by Naraku, who seeing Sango in not only emotional and mental pain, but also physical decided to lash out, taking down one of his opponents, unfortunately he hadn't counted on Kirara taking the blow. Sango, the proud and headstrong taijiya fell near the end of the battle soon after Kirara. Ironically it was by her own weapon in which she was slain. She had released her mighty weapon in a bellow of "_Hiraikotsu!"_ and drawn her sword, cutting through her enemy's with experience and a deadly determination. However what she didn't count on was Kagura, sending her attack "_Fujin no Mai" (Dance of the Wind)_, sending the bone boomerang back at Sango faster and harder, slamming through the Taijiya faster then she could even think to duck. Sango lay cleaved in half, eyes staring blankly up as her intestines and organs could be seen spilling out. Sango's had no doubt been the most brutal of deaths. Of course, no one had expected Kagura, after all she had been killed. After being released from Naraku, he killed her. Of course this was the new and improved version, who listened only to what Naraku said---one void of emotions.

Inuyasha however, didn't die by the hands of anyone at least not in the way anyone expected. Not even Sesshoumaru could've been prepared for what Naraku had done. After breaking through Naraku's barrier using "_Kongousouha"_ _(Diamond Spear Blast)_ he had attacked with vigor Naraku responded in kind, of course he then attempted to use Naraku's own youki against him, with "_Bakuryuuha" (Backlash Wave)_. Unfortunately it failed, seeing as Naraku created another barrier around himself. This time however, Naraku let Inuyasha get close to him, _let_ him, and only him enter the barrier. Kagome, Miroku and Sesshoumaru seeing this knew whatever Naraku was planning couldn't be good. Before they had time to warn him Kagura sent her attack "_Ryuuja no mai" (Dance of the Dragon)_ straight towards both Naraku and Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was in Naraku's grasp, the winds died down as per Kagura's command. The three other warriors watched in barely concealed horror, or in Sesshoumaru's case disgust as Naraku absorbed Inuyasha, making him a part of his 'body'.

It had taken a combination of Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Miroku's powers to take him down then. Shaking off the shock, they attacked while he was adjusting to the new presence. Sesshoumaru attacked with Tenseiga using "_Meidou" (Path of Destruction)_, Miroku released a power charged ofuda and Kagome releasing a very powerful "_Hama-ya" (Purifying Arrow). _Miroku's ofuda made Naraku even more susceptible to the attacks coming from both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru's attack cut a void through Naraku's body killing it, sending him directly into the afterlife the same time Kagome's hama-ya tore through the vile creatures body. And with Naraku all of his detachments were brought down with him.

Bloody and beaten Sesshoumaru took his leave with a mere nod in the direction of both Kagome and Miroku. He did have after all more important matters to deal with. Both had stumbled back to Kaede's village, half-dead themselves, yet still they managed to bring along Sango and Kirara's bodies--for a proper burial. Since Inuyasha's body was not found among the remains they could only pray for him and hope he reached the afterlife as peacefully as possible, being stuck within Naraku and all.

However after a two-week recovery it was time to merge the pieces of the jewel. No one knew what would happen once the jewel was complete---they could only hope for the best. Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome sat around the fire in the middle of the hut. Her hands shook with apprehension, she looked into each of their eyes and the jewel began to rise up off her hands merging in one brilliant flare of pink light. It slowly began it's descent into Kagome's open hands, once it touched her she began to fade, slowly. Shocked she said nothing until she was almost completely gone from sight.

"_I Love You, All of you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter with sad eyes, she had been like that since her return from Sengoku Jidai over three months ago. Sighing, she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears before closing her eyes as a gust of icy wind brushed her cheek. She couldn't imagine how on earth Kagome could stand being out there in the snow, with only a fighting gi on. It was freezing.

"Honey, why don't you come inside, you'll freeze to death out here."

"In a little while, mama. I like it out here." Her voice was soft and mature, her baby had grown up while in the feudal era. Her baby had been forced to grow up to fast, she had suffered enough, with the loss of her father but now this. The details were sketchy as to what had happened in the past, before she had been sent back here. All she had been told was "_It's over---I'm never going back."_

Knowing her daughter, she wouldn't choose to stay in this era at least not willingly, she'd want to go back between them. Knowing her Kagome, she had only an inkling of an idea as to how much she missed for, how much she loved the people that she left behind. But Mrs. Higurashi also knew her daughter was a fighter, a true warrior, in more ways then one. She'd pull through this---it would just take time.

And maybe a nudge in the right direction.

It was time to do what mothers do best.

Meddle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dodge.

Kick, Punch, Dodge.

Uppercut, Roundhouse Kick, Block, Head butt.

Really these fights were getting to monotonous. Honestly could these fools come up with no better tactics then to just charge head first into a fight, it really was no challenge, it was almost pathetically easy. Kagome performed these moves easily, without thinking about it---she fought instinctively, after all she really had no reason to fight as she would've in the feudal era, methodically, calculatingly. These demons were no match for the other one's she had fought. It was almost pathetic, she was sure Souta could take them down with a well placed kick.

Leaping over the ugly brute she landed behind him. Placing her hand against his back she released a powerful blast of miko energy "_Hama no Reiryoku" (Purifying Spirit Power)_ . The demon disintegrated instantly under the blast of purifying energy. It had become one of Kagome's favorite attacks, ever since she finally honed it to perfection under harsh training. Sighing she brushed excess dirt from her hakama's.

Her life was really becoming monotone.

She wanted...She wanted...

_Something._

She just didn't know what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you'll be here at six?"

"Yes."

"That's great, we'll be waiting." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome eyed her mother suspiciously as she hung up the phone, turning to stare at her daughter innocently. Cautiously moving out of the 'danger zone' that was her mother in 'scheming mode' she knew that look. Very well---it couldn't mean anything good for her. She shivered, she didn't care what anyone said her mother could be just as scary as Naraku.

"I'll just be going..." Kagome muttered, darting out of the door before her mother could reply. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes gleamed as her mind reeled, working out the kinks of her 'plans'. Kagome wouldn't know what hit her, and maybe---maybe she would finally begin to move on. If all went well her daughter would soon find the happiness she deserved. But right now---she needed to meet someone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the streets, towards the nearby park where Souta went to meet some friends. He had grown much in three years, he was now an adorable 11 year old. He had however matured greatly over the past three years, while Kagome was traveling back and forth between era's. Regret filled the young woman as she thought of all the lost time between them---how much he'd grown---without her, how she wished she had been there for him during the important events of his life, like his soccer tournament, his tenth birthday...But duty called, and she had to go and attempt to keep another world, from falling apart, while her own crumbled around her. Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, even Hojo had eventually moved on from her, her chances of getting into a decent college were shot to all hell.

Loneliness was like an acquired taste, you have to get used to it.

It didn't mean she liked it, but it was something she had accepted. Besides she didn't want anyone involved more then they had to be, it would just put them in danger. Again a bitter taste of regret filled her as she thought of what happened a few days ago, while she was picking up some groceries. Souta had been attacked, he was unharmed so he could be used as bait---for her. Or rather for the jewel she possessed. Killing her would be an added bonus--after all she was the natural enemy of youkai. Nothing would change the natural instinct most demons are born with---to eliminate the threat to their lives. Especially miko's.

Of course it was an instinct she too had picked up after her years in the feudal era, training with a Taijiya, Monk, Miko and Hanyou can do that to a person not to mention the whole fighting for your life. Lost in her thoughts she almost missed the park entrance. Turning down the paved pathway she made her way towards the soccer field where her brother was no doubt waiting for her. However when she got there her eyes were met with the most unexpected sight. Four men, around her age were fending off a group of attacking demons, Souta was behind them near a tree trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn't want to hinder the fighters. It was obvious to Kagome they were protecting her brother, why she didn't know, but she wouldn't let them fight alone. Before she could take action a large bird youkai of sorts swooped down grabbing Souta.

Luckily for her they hadn't spotted her yet, it would work to her advantage--surprise. Creeping low to the ground she used a bit of her energy to create her bow and arrows, after all she couldn't fly or jump that high, she'd have to shoot the youkai down first. Her blue-gray eyes narrowed and flared white slightly around the pupil. She wouldn't lose him. Releasing a well timed arrow she struck the bird down with swift accuracy, darting across, under, above other youkai. Kicking off one particularly large youkai she used the extra boost to leap into the air, catching Souta mid-fall.

"Kagome..." He whispered, happiness filling him.

She landed with a grace that came easy thanks to Sango. Running across the large playing field she stopped in front of the four men and looked each one over carefully. The first one with slicked backed hair and chocolate brown eyes stared at her startled. The other was to busy gaping to do much of anything, he wasn't at all appealing to the eyes but she knew looks weren't everything. The youkai with spiky hair and crimson eyes stood glaring at her and the last one simply examined her curiously. Placing Souta in front of them she spoke in a soft, authoritative voice that hinted at a deadly promise.

"Watch him, if he is injured by either them or you, I will personally send you to the seventh level of hell."

Turning she began to glow, her energy both blue and white-silver whirled around her a large kitsune began to form of her energy surrounding her, extending her hand she released the energy in the form of a large kitsune that consumed, destroyed and purified the opposing youkai. Only one thought went through her mind, '_I won't let him be hurt---Not now, not ever.'_

When the energy receded nothing, not one trace was left of any demon. Souta's eyes were wide and bright with admiration, he watched as the blue and white-silver energy receded into his sisters body. He ran forward, throwing himself towards her. Kagome caught him, swinging him around with a smirk on her beautiful features. She turned back towards the four young men, nodding toward them.

"Thank you."

"Who are you...?"

"Just your everyday, save-the-day super miko." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Reikai Tantei had been surprised, no not surprised more like astounded, they had arrived at the park in time to see a young boy no more then 11 years old about to be attacked, he dodged surprisingly and backed up into a tree. He was screaming for someone..."Kagome." Whoever it was, either couldn't hear or wasn't' there. Immediately the four reikai tantei leapt into action. After all there job was to protect the innocent, the humans from rogue demons. That boy certainly counted as innocent. What was odd about it all was that they seemed to be targeting the boy in particular.

Yusuke charged forward using his _Rei Gun_ (Spirit Gun) to take a chunk out of the attacking youkai.

"How the fuck did Koenma let all these bastards pass the barrier." Yusuke muttered annoyed. And Koenma called _him_ incompetent. He snorted at that, it was the other way around. The Reikai Tantei were a tad uncomfortable having a child around where they were fighting, they didn't' want to put him in any unnecessary danger. Together the group fought with great ease, comfortable in each others presence, completely trusting each other. Such a rare thing that was.

Kurama lashed out using _Kagon Retsuzanshi (Rose Whiplash)_ when there was an opening great enough for such a fatal attack, it took out great numbers of the attacking demons, the question was, where were they all coming from? And why did they seem so determined to get to this particular boy. While Kurama worked on the defensive/offense, the rest attacked from other sides, making sure to cover each others backs.

Neither had been prepared for the youkai that swept the boy off his feet and into the air. And none had dared to attack as long as the youkai held the boy in it's sharp talons. And more importantly none had expected the silvery arrow cutting through the air and disintegrating the youkai sending the boy falling to the earth. They glimpsed a figure shrouded in black dart through the mass and leap into the air, obviously saving the boy. This figure must've been the "Kagome" the boy had called for. She landed with ease, much like a feline. Dodging attacks she made her way to stand in front of them. And they stared.

She was beautiful, but her eyes so cold so ruthless. 

Deadly.

They knew this was not a woman to be trifled with.

"Watch him, if he is injured by either them or you, I will personally send you to the seventh level of hell."

She leapt away then, after leaving the young boy in their charge. They watched amazed and astounded as her energy both white-silver and blue swirled around her before forming into a large kitsune, extending her hand she released the energy, which she formed to take the shape of a fox and demolished the last amount of demons left, there wasn't any sign a battle ever took place there. She approached them, just as the boy leapt away from them towards her. It was obvious they knew each other, she spun him around before setting him down, keeping him close to her body.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"Just your everyday, save-the-day super miko." It would take a fool not to realize the sarcasm laced through her words. They watched silent and stunned as she walked away and each wondered.

_Will we ever see her again?_

After all there were many questions they wanted to ask. Unfortunately the chances of seeing or meeting her again were slim to none.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed deeply wondering how he was roped into Christmas Eve dinner at a shrine with people he didn't know. Glancing at the glowing face of his mother he was reminded as to how he was 'roped into it' after all he couldn't say no to his mother. Besides it's not like he had anything better to do, the whole family was going---Shiori (Mother), Hatanaka and Shuichi. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Oh you'll love them Shuuichi darling." Shiori said with flourish. Kurama smiled at her exuberance, she must care about these people dearly.

They arrived at the base of a large flight of stairs. Exiting the car they stared up the stairs and began the long trek up. Kurama mused, that the people who lived there couldn't possibly be bad, evil or otherwise demonic. After all they did live on a _shrine_. The place was covered with a blanket of security, purity, it was almost as if a barrier surrounded the area---but how could that be.

"Shiori-san, it's good to see you well." Came a soft, neutral voice.

"Ah, Kagome!" Shiori said grasping a hand to her heart. "You startled me!"

"Terribly sorry Shiori-san."

The figure stepped out from beneath the shadows of the Goshinboku. Kurama barely held his surprise as his eyes beheld the same woman from the park. He caught a glimpse of a small, curious face, peaking out from behind her. She seemed completely unfazed at seeing him and briefly he wondered why.

"Welcome to our home." Kagome said to the awe struck family.

"This is my younger brother Souta, I am Kagome."

"This is my husband Hatanaka, my son's Shuichi and Shuuichi."

Kagome cocked a brow at the names before shaking it off, she's seen weirder. However she wasn't exactly prepared for the vision of elegance that met her sight. He sure cleaned up well, it didn't even matter if he was covered in demon guts, he was still attractive that she had to admit. He looked damn near delectable dressed in black slacks and a white-long sleeved dress shirt underneath a black winter coat. If she were younger, she'd probably be drooling over him. Good thing she learned how to mask emotions.

As Kagome led them into the house, her eyes stayed glued to the kitsune. She knew he had some kitsune or something similar. She couldn't exactly place what he was a hanyou, but he seemed completely human. What a confusing puzzle, as long as he meant no harm to her or hers she would leave him be, but the moment he made a move otherwise, he was toast.

"Kagome, get changed."

Kagome frowned softly before turning toward Souta.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Souta looked at his sisters attire and shivered. How she stood the cold was beyond him. The top she wore was a simple halter that cut off, showing her flat stomach. The hakama's she wore had a tear from where an attacking demon slashed through the cloth, she had yet to fix it. Souta grinned up at his sister before pulling her upstairs, past the guests.

Locking them in her room he grinned evilly as only children can. Grabbing some items from her closet he noticed the wary look he was receiving. He saw her eyeing the window. Slamming it shut with a click he locked it and grinned up at her.

"Now...Where were we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have I told you how much I _despise_ you?" Kagome growled, eyes flashing with not only annoyance but apprehension. She really hated this.

Kagome walked down the stairs awkwardly, unaware of the stares she was receiving. She made quite the site, after all she too cleaned up well. She wore a long skirt in a soft cream, it had a split on the right side to mid-thing. Her top was a simple white, long-sleeved, turtleneck. Around her neck she wore the Shikon No Tama, no demon would feel it's power though, after all what kind of guardian would she be if she just broadcasted it to the world that she held one of the most sought after jewels?

Kurama let out a nearly silent gasp as his eyes traced down every feminine curve and dip. She really was a beautiful woman, sure he'd seen some who could match, even surpass her beauty. But something about her called to him. His green eyes narrowed in contemplation before returning to the vision of beauty walking awkwardly down the steps, it was almost endearingly cute---how someone who was so graceful on the battlefield was hindered by heels. Of course he'd never worn them, so he had no idea how they inhibited one's movement.

Kagome grumbled mentally thinking of ways to torture her brother. Sighing she was glad she had managed to make it down the stairs without falling and breaking her ankle. It wouldn't be a demon, a sorcerer, a human, a car crash or old age that would kill her. Heels would be the death of her---she was sure of it. How on earth people manage to wear those creations of mass destruction would forever remain a mystery to her. 

She smirked as she walked across the living room, down the hallway rather easily. Maybe she was finally getting the hang of this. Hell, it wasn't so bad once she really thought about it. Her heel got caught in the carpet and her ankle twisted, Kagome's eyes widened and she went plunging face first into the floor.

Spoke to soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas Eve dinner party went rather well. Of course there were a few incidents when Souta 'accidentally' flicked some of his rice into Kagome's eye. She had to forcibly restrain herself from reaching across the table and strangling him. It was around 9:00 PM, everyone was sitting around the fire, enjoying hot chocolate, sparkling cider and egg nog. Except for Kagome, she stood in the corner thinking of easier times, thinking of Sango and Miroku, of Inuyasha and Shippo. Of Kirara and Kaede, even Sesshoumaru and Rin. She wondered what they're lives would've been like or are now that Naraku was dead. Would Sango and Miroku have married, Inuyasha and Kikyo mated, Shippo--her poor kit, would he be living happily with Miroku and Sango? Or Kaede...Kirara protecting Sango and Miroku, Shippo and any children they may have. Was Sesshoumaru still keeping Rin safe?

Souta's eyes landed sadly on his sister's impassive form before sighing. He only had one wish for christmas. That his sister be happy, that she leave this depression, that she find something worth fighting for, besides family. That she find someone to live for, someone to love---and someone who would love her. He didn't want anything else, if anyone deserved it, it was her. She had sacrificed so much of herself, there was barely anything left. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she only continued living out of duty.

Catching her eye he smiled and waved happily. Kagome couldn't stop the soft affectionate smile from breaking across her face. Kurama who had been watching the two siblings almost forgot to breathe. She was very pretty when she smiled. At least when it wasn't malicious, evil or otherwise promising some being death. Very pretty, a part of him wondered absently if she was always so guarded, but he knew she wasn't after all the smiling girl in the picture atop the fireplace was full of youthful exuberance, innocence. She was carefree without a tint of sorrow in those bright blue eyes---or maybe they couldn't see it? Of course the smile he saw moments ago was nothing compared to the 100 watt smile in the picture, she must've been 14-15 when that picture was taken. Now her smile was dimmed with pain, with sadness, with the knowledge of how cold the world could be. And for some reason, he was drawn to her.

Kurama had found a mystery in this woman.

He had no intention of giving up.

Not until his curiosity was satiated.

After all he _was_ a kitsune.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was annoyed. The fox just wouldn't stop staring at her, did she have something on her face? Doing a quick check with a compact she found nothing, not so much as a hair on her head out of place. So what was his problem. Stalking out towards the door, she had longed discarded the dreaded heels for going bare feet. After nearly spraining her ankle and face planting, turning her nose a nice shade of red, her mother decided she'd suffered enough.

"Kagome, I wouldn't go there." Souta said cautiously.

"Why?"

Feminine squeals erupted from Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome quirked a brow at the odd women one of which was her own mother before glancing at the red head who had come up beside her. She shot him a questioning look, he returned a shrug. Souta sighed before pointing up, and up and---crap. Mistletoe. Just her cursed luck. Eyeing the handsome red head warily she was tempted to break 'tradition' and run. However the look in his eyes held her in place--curious, determined and filled with something that looked suspiciously like attraction otherwise known as lust.

Kurama for his part, did his best to keep his cheeks from turning red, his heartbeat from speeding and his erection from rising. The light caught her face perfectly illuminating the refined features of her face and the pale, unblemished complexion of her face. Leaning forward he tilted her chin up and their lips met. What was supposed to be a brief kiss ended up being long and passionate. The flashing of camera's never even registered as Kurama's tongue sought entrance into her heavenly cavern. It was granted and a broken moan made its way from her throat. This kiss---it was so...Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi exchanged devious smiles before turning back to their children, they made quite the pretty picture. Snapping more photos of them they grinned. Their plan had worked to utter perfection!

Kagome broke apart flushed and wide eyed. '_This feeling---I haven't...He makes me want to feel---he makes me want to feel something, he draws me to him...And with a mere kiss? If I let him get close to me...' _Kagome thought bringing a shaky hand to her lips. '_I won't. I can't...'_

She raced out of the house, her mind jumbled and confused. She didn't understand, she had perfected masking all emotions. How come he elicited such a reaction from her, he made her want, yearn for more of what he could offer. She spent much of the evening meal speaking with him about this and that, most of their conversation had been full of double meanings. But that kiss---how could he draw such a passionate response from her? It wasn't logical.

He'd followed her, when she ran out of the house. It confused him too---after all as attractive as she was, no other girl in this life or his past as Yoko had ever drawn such passion from him. He wanted to kiss her again and again, he wanted to worship her body, but more importantly he wanted to know the story behind her guarded, sad eyes. He wanted to know the woman behind the mask of cool composure and small smirks. Coming up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"I'm scared too. Your not the only one feeling these things for the first time."

"I..."

"Let's risk it---together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was glad they had taken that risk those three years ago. If they hadn't---they may have never fallen in love, they may have never opened up and shared their deepest, darkest secrets. They may have lost their chance at finding their soul mate. Because that's what they were---soul mates. Both of them believed that with every fiber of their being, sure they may get jealous of admiring looks sent each others way, but they trusted each other. Completely.

If they had let that chance slip them by---they would've both went on, living their lives incomplete and alone. Now they had each other, to depend on, to love, to cherish, hold and keep. They had what they never knew they were missing, maybe fairy tale endings do come true. Now, sure they had both suffered before their happiness was found, but perhaps that's the true test of love. They knew their lives would be filled with bumps and dips, but they'd get through it together. After all that's what mates were for.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Kurama's voice purred from behind her as he wrapped his arms around his slender wife's waist.

"Us." 

"Oh?" Kurama raised a thin red eyebrow, a tint of gold in his eyes signaling Yoko was close to the surface.

"Ai shiteru, Yoko, Shuuichi---Kurama." She whispered his names into her mates ear, further softening his expression. He for one had never believed someone could ever come to love him as Yoko, Shuuichi and himself the combination of the two---Kurama. He'd always thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life. After all any woman he'd married/mated would have to accept him for who he was in his entirety. Kagome had been a complete surprise, then they kissed under the mistletoe and something between them sparked.

He never believed in love at first sight.

Now---love at first kiss was an entirely different story.

After all Christmas was the time for miracles.

Leaning down, he whispered softly in her ear.

"_Ai shiteru, Kagome. Merry Christmas."_ And with that he kissed her, his lips a sweet caress.

Neither noticed the twinkling brown eyes.

'_I guess wishes really do come true...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Yes, it was a freakishly long one-shot with very little fluff. But I must bid adieu for now. It wasn't my best work, but hopefully the next one will have more fluff. Hope you all enjoyed it---at least a little. Don't expect something this long for the next installment. This took me a long time, I will probably be revising it later on, to work out all the kinks, make it smoother.

Hope you all liked it! Especially you **Kura-Kun's-lovr**.


	2. Christmas Time Bliss: YusukexKagome

**A/n: **Okay everyone, here's the second installment of Entrap Me. I am aware it is very late for a Christmas one-shot, but it's a late Christmas present, so what can I say? Sorry. Hope you all enjoy it! Wasn't to sure about the title, but oh well---My mind is kind of blank on titles for now.

NOTE FOR LAST INSTALLMENT---I made a mistake when putting down _Higure Ichido_ I wasn't sure whether or not the shrine was a temple, a shrine is a holy place of Shinto faith and a temple is a holy place of buddhist faith. So it really should've been more along the lines of Higure _jinja_. I think... Not so sure, because I don't remember the series going into detail about it...I will of course be changing it, when I get around to it.****

Title: Entrap Me-- Christmas Time Bliss**  
Author: **Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)  
**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org  
**Summary:** For this once, he was glad that Koenma gave him a mission, it gave him something to do on Christmas, when others were at home, curled by the fire with hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. He and Keiko were having a fight, his mother, who knew where she was...But this mission, turns into so much more when he meets _her_...Kagome. Perhaps this was what he'd been looking for...Someone to show him the bliss that Christmas can bring.  
**Rating: **T--Profanity and Violence  
**Crossover:** Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairings:** Yusuke/Kagome  
**Feedback:** Preferred.  
**Beta(s):** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit from this story.

**Dedications:** This one goes to **Kawaii Craziness**! Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Christmas Time Bliss  
By: Kage Otome**

He couldn't help the flare of bitterness that flowed through him. Why should he try and hide it? He was never one to hide his feelings, he expressed them vividly. Why should this emotion be any different? Growling softly he ran his hand through his now loose hair free of it's constricting prison of gel. His warm, chocolate brown eyes flashed in annoyance. He'd never had a Christmas tree with presents littering the ground beneath it or a Christmas tree for that matter. He never sat before a warm fire on a cold Christmas night, drinking hot chocolate and eating gingerbread men. So what if he never had a normal Christmas? It wasn't like he cared. Right?

One thing was certain though he was glad, for once that Koenma called him in for a mission. Hopefully he'd get to kill something, at least it'd take his mind away from Christmas. Who needed it anyway? Certainly not him. After all Christmas was just a stupid holiday which gave people excuses to blow money on not only other people but themselves. Not to mention it was the worst time of year in his opinion.

'_Tch. I hate Christmas.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry for calling you in on--"

"Get on with it Toddler." Yusuke spoke cutting Koenma off.

His bad mood was contagious.

Koenma glared heatedly at Yusuke, the only one of his team present after all hopefully this mission wouldn't take more then just one of his detectives. He really didn't want to disturb the others that actually _had_ something to do on Christmas. A small part of Koenma couldn't help but feel bad that his detective was alone on Christmas. It was very hard being lonely--he knew. While ogres, SDF, Ferry girls, spirits and other beings would daily enter his office, it wasn't like any of them really knew him. A part of Koenma longed for a friend---someone to talk to and laugh with. But he was a demigod. And he didn't have time for friends.

"There have been reports of demons attacking _Higure Jinja (Sunset Shrine)_. They have been attacking the owners, looking for something, what I have no idea. Your job is to find out what they're looking for and if any demons show up, either bring them to Reikai for sentencing or if you can't kill them."

Yusuke nodded.

"It's a simple mission, you should have no problems."

_Right..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This_ was _not_ just a simple mission with no problems.

Yusuke growled as he held the ice pack to his face. Whatever he was expecting when he got to the shrine; diluted priests, no demons, a little kid, people taking tours, sure. But what he got---shocked didn't even begin to cover it. In fact he was so shocked, it took a punch right in the face to 'wake' him from his stupor. When he arrived a girl around his age was in the middle of a fight with a _very_ ugly demon. He couldn't decide whether it was a cross of horse and snake or goat and rat. What a disgusting thing it was, spitting up green acidic poison. He would've interfered had it not been for the glow the young girl emitted. The attack, she called, "Hama no Reiryoku" blasted the demon, disintegrating it.

He stood shocked, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He'd never felt such pure energy, at least not at such a large amount. It felt similar to Sensui but a part of him knew that there were differences. He'd been dazed so Kagome, being the wary miko that she was decided to give him a 'test' to see if he was an attacking demon after the Shikon. She punched him. Much to her surprise there was no countering attack, she at least expected him to---well---block. She watched him clutch at his bloody nose, swearing up a storm. She winced before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might've been another attacking demon."

He glared.

This was just not his day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're here because '_Koenma'_ told you to find out why demons were attacking my shrine?"

He nodded.

"I'm---ah---sorry for your nose..." Kagome muttered, wincing slightly.

She honestly didn't mean to break it.

It was quite obvious he didn't believe her. Kagome steamed...How many times did she have to apologize for him to just accept the fact that she never meant to break his nose? Sure she did purposely hit him, but she didn't know he was an 'ally' so to speak. Hmph. So he wanted to be stubborn did he, well she'd---Wait...where'd he go?

Rushing out of the house she briefly caught a glimpse of green before darting out after him, shivering to herself she cursed herself for not bringing a coat. He had made it to the park before she caught up to him. He sat there, he just sat there, having discarded the ice-pack long ago, his nose stopped bleeding. Kagome stood nearby awkwardly, she didn't know what to do.

Yusuke meanwhile was thinking about what he saw while there, at the shrine. He honestly wished he hadn't gone, the home was full of cheer and the scent of cookies offered a homey feeling. Something he'd never had. It was really a depressing thought. He knew it was quite childish to leave while she had been lost in her thoughts, but seeing such a happy family, it made him---it made him _want_. It made him wish for something he didn't have.

"Yusuke...?"

"Go away." His voice was harsh.

Kagome made her way and sat next to him. Glancing at him, she caught bitter brown eyes before they turned towards the ground. Laying a hand gently on his forearm she tilted his head toward her with her other hand before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Startled Yusuke jerked away.

"You don't have to be lonely Yusuke." Her voice was soft and understanding.

"Who says I'm lonely?"

"It's in your eyes..." Kagome whispered, bringing a hand down across his cheek.

"I don't know your story Yusuke, but I do know no one deserves to suffer as you do..."

"Keh."

"Don't turn away from me Yusuke, we all suffer in one way or another, and we all feel as if sometimes it'd just be easier to give up. But we survive it, and we grow stronger. Sure, not all people do, I did, and I'm sure you did. With Keiko..."

His head whipped toward her so fast she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"How do you know Keiko...?"

"She's dating Hojo, a boy from my school." Kagome spoke softly, she'd heard the rumors. She normally didn't believe them, but the pain was so raw in his eyes it was hard not to. It reminded her so much of herself and Inuyasha---the pain of unrequited love.

"Listen your not the only one who's had his heart broken---"Kagome continued on firmly, "I may not know you Yusuke, but I do know that you have to survive, after all, what would happen to these people if you didn't? Self pity only brings you down."

He glanced up at her.

Growing annoyed she stood up, and jerked him up as well. Pulling him down to her level she pushed her lips against his, drawing a startled gasp, the kiss was fierce and left no room for thoughts. His hands fell to her hips almost instinctively as he was drawn into it, it actually felt...nice...They pulled away panting and flushed.

"Come with me Yusuke..."

"Why, Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken them two years to finally trust each other enough to tell the other their 'life stories'. In the end, they had turned out to be the best of friends---and lovers. In the end, he didn't regret anything, she was so...so...He sighed, he couldn't think of a word to describe her. She was fiery and calm, sarcastic and witty, funny and hard headed, determined and smart, beautiful and wise...And the best part of all, she was all his. She taught him to let go, to learn from his mistakes, to move on---like she had.

Lord did he love her...

Slender arms snaked around his waist as she rested her head against his broad shoulder, molding her body against his. He couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face, even if he wanted to. Turning he pulled her under his arm to his side brushing a kiss against her forehead. Tilting her head up she met him half way for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Kagome beamed up at him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

The snow fell around the two as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, they kissed tenderly, at that moment, nothing else mattered. In that moment no one else existed but the two of them. Breaking the kiss Yusuke smiled down at his mate, nothing but love on his handsome features. Kagome grinned back up at him, they'd survive, whatever the world threw at them--after all they had each other.

Holding her close to him Yusuke Urameshi couldn't think of a place he'd rather be...

_I love Christmas..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay...well, it wasn't the best but I was having a bit of a hard time with this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll come back and revise it. But overall i'm happy with it. And my last one. Feel free to review. BTW: About the whole Kagome taking charge and kissing him first, well I wanted to see it done in a different view, it's normally Yusuke that takes the first kiss so...Oh well...Yes it is kind of OOC but anything to break him out of his stupor ne?


	3. Seal It With A Kiss: KuramaxKagome

A/n: Have a Happy Valentines Day---even if your alone.

**Title:** Entrap Me--_Seal It With A Kiss _

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

**Archived:** Currently on Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org

**Summary:** He'd been watching her since her arrival at Meiou High. She was a beautiful woman--a strong one. And the newest member of the Reikai Tantei. She shied away from any 'real' relationships, having felt the sting of unrequited love. Now, he'd tell her how he felt. Will she give him a chance? Or continue to shy away from any meaningful relationships?

**Rating: **T

**Crossover:** Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairings:** Kagome/Kurama

**Feedback:** Preferred.

**Beta's:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit from this fan fiction.

**A/n:** Okay everyone, this is a special Valentine's Day special edition. I have two other ideas, but am not sure if I'll post them. It really depends on how things go.

**Seal It With A Kiss**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

Liquid Silk.

Her eyes were like twin pools of liquid silk. Beautiful. Twin pools of ever changing blue-gray eyes drew him in like a moth to flame.

Hook.

She smiled, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He had been on the receiving end of such a beautiful smile. It was so pure and full of good intention he had been for a moment shocked that someone like her could exist. The soft melodic voice caressed his body and sent shivers up and down his back, like someone had trailed a feather down his spine.

Line.

And then there was her. Not necessarily for how she looked--though that was a plus. But who she was, and who she wanted to be. She wasn't perfect, but she was close to it. At least in his eyes. She was kind and caring, fiery and stubborn, smart and strong, determined and powerful, loyal and honorable. It didn't even matter that sometimes she rushed head first into things, that sometimes she let her temper get the better of her. It didn't even matter that she was a miko, and he himself a demon. All that mattered was who she was. An accepting woman, who often placed herself in danger for the sake of others. Who didn't judge a person on anything else but who they were inside.

Sinker.

And just like that, before he knew it he was hooked. Hook, Line and Sinker. It happened so fast, so suddenly, he didn't even know what hit him. It was everything about her, even her habit of nibbling softly on her lower lip when she was nervous or thinking. The way her eyes changed to each situation, each mood. It was even the way she and Yusuke would get into little 'sparring' matches.

Dear lord.

When had he become one of the 'obsessed fans' he tried so hard to avoid?

Not that he attempted to steal pieces of clothing from her or cut off a lock of her hair. He wasn't that far gone---yet. Granted he did keep the red handkerchief he 'found' , she still didn't know where it was to this day. Okay, so he did 'borrow' the handkerchief without asking or returning it, but he couldn't help it. It just called out to him.

'_Take me, Take me!_'

And he took it. It still lingered of her scent. A pleasant smell that was uniquely Kagome. Something he couldn't quite describe, simply because there were no words that could match up to her scent. Except heavenly. Call him a sappy romantic, but he truly cared for her. And he knew that she cared for him, at least as a teammate, a friend even. But she had this habit of hers, that she couldn't quite break. Calling everyone by their last names.

It was a defense mechanism of hers. To keep her from getting close to someone. First names were personal, Surnames however, kept things strictly 'professional'. Kurama at first wondered if he'd done something to offend her, but then he'd heard her call Yusuke-Urameshi, Kazuma-Kuwabara (which everyone calls him anyway). Of course Hiei, she just called Hiei-if she called him by name at all, she didn't know his last name, or even if he had a last name.

It was as if she was afraid of relationships.

Not romantic relationships necessarily.

But relationships period.

And no one had any idea why.

It was a closed subject with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was doing it again.

And it was driving him crazy.

Kurama, otherwise known as Shuuichi Minamino by his peers was being tortured. He clenched his fists as his eyes darkened with emotion. His eyes were focused on one thing--fellow class and team mate Kagome Higurashi. They were in math. Kagome, one of the only 'sane' girls who didn't chase after Kurama was the object of his attention. She was sitting their so innocently, her head cocked slightly to the side, pencil held lightly in hand but what caught his attention was what she was doing with her mouth.

Kagome Higurashi was nibbling on her lower lip.

And it drove him crazy.

Kurama wanted nothing more then to kiss her senseless. Then hold her up against the wall and---

"Minamino-san?"

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Will you please answer the question."

Kurama nearly blushed, he'd never before 'daydreamed' during a class. Well--that's not completely true---he'd just never been caught until now. Kagome was going to be his undoing, not that it was a completely bad thing. He wanted her for more then just a quick 'roll in the hay' so to speak. He wanted her---

'_Mate.'_

Huh?

'_We want her as a mate,'_ Yoko whispered in awe.

In all his years as a thief in the Makai, he'd never imagined he'd fall in love. Ever. None the less with a human---a miko. But if he'd have to imagine the perfect mate it would be her. For all her little quirks, her talents, for all that made Kagome up, including the imperfections. And for once in a while the two were in complete agreement with the other.

They'd have her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math sucked.

It was the center of all evil--well maybe not all evil.

Today just wasn't her day. Not only had she gotten up late, missed the bus, forgotten her math homework, and ran straight into a locker door (which was conveniently thrown open just as she came sprinting down the hall) but now she was stuck going through a bunch of equations that she just didn't understand. All the numbers were making her head scream in protest. Yawning she hid it behind her hand politely--she'd been up all night finishing that damned math homework only to forget it.

Someone up there was laughing at her misfortune...

Probably Koenma.

But then again--if their roles were reversed.

She'd laugh at him too.

Though unlike Yusuke she wouldn't purposely find someway to further torment the poor ruler. After all, as much as she detested Koenma's horrible timing it wasn't like he could control whenever some demon broke through the barrier or something---though he did have a tendency to leave key information out.

Nibbling on her lower lip she studied the equation on the bored. Although she scored a passing grade a C/B in math it did drag her grade point average down. She was so good in her other classes. But alas, one can't be good at everything---well, with the exception of one person perhaps. Glancing over to the side of her she caught the eye of Shuuichi Minamino, a.k.a.--Kurama. Now he had his flaws though academically he was a genius. Physically he was flawless, Emotionally---well, she didn't really know him all that well to be judging anything. Of course no one would ever expect 'perfect' Minamino-sempai to be anything other then a wonderful role-model, and all around nice-guy, to be what he was.

Just goes to prove---

_Never judge a book by it's cover._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhaustion filled the Reikai Tantei as they made there way back to their homes. That had been the most tiring mission in a while. Not necessarily because the demons they'd fought were strong, but because they'd had hostages. _Human_ hostages. Another demon determined on taking over the world-blah, blah, blah--same old, same old. Really, you'd think they'd come up with more creative approaches or 'plots'. But when you add hostages the matter becomes much more delicate...

"Damnit Urameshi, you don't stop in the middle of the crosswalk." Kagome muttered rubbing her nose, from where she collided with his back. Yusuke didn't even move. Glancing up at him then over at the other three guys staring at him curiously she gave him a 'nudge'.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

No answer.

Following his line of sight, her gray-blue eyes narrowed and darkened to a stormy color in her anger. Over time she had come to care for her little 'team' no matter how much she pretended not to. But she made sure to keep her distance, it wouldn't do for her to grow close to them, after all--if she grew close to them, there was always a chance she'd lose them. She didn't want to go through that again. Narrowing her eyes at the chit Kagome grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him across the street, intent on making the other cross walk and getting him out of there. Not even he deserved this---to be hurt like that little wretch hurt him.

It didn't matter that she refused to get to 'personal' with them. She wasn't deaf or blind. She saw the looks, heard the whispers of comfort, and saw the evidence of his pain. No one deserved what Yusuke had gone through at the hands of that Keiko girl. If Kagome weren't Kagome she'd probably go and show that girl a lesson. Of course--if Keiko instigated a fight, Kagome would be more then happy to finish it. She dumped Yusuke because of who he was, and what he couldn't change about himself. To do that to him, because he was part youkai, because of his need, his want to fight--to defend. It was despicable.

"Hey Yusuke." Keiko said cautiously staring at her ex-boyfriend and the woman who was currently burning a hole in her head.

"Keiko." His voice was dead. And it troubled her, she'd never heard him so down before. Granted he did just get dumped a few days ago, he always put on a tough guy facade.

"How are you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the audacity of this girl.

"He's fine." She said her voice a soft whisper on the wind as she stepped slightly in front of him, as if to shield him from her--the 'enemy'.

"Why don't you run back to your little boyfriend, I think he's waiting for you." Kagome spoke her voice quiet, edged with ice matching her glacier-like orbs.

Keiko hesitated for a moment before noticing the tightening around her mouth and the narrowing of those blue eyes full of icy fury. Turning she walked away to her new beau--Hojo. Gritting her teeth she grabbed Yusuke by his wrist and proceeded to drag his silent form back to his home. The other three exchanged odd looks. Kurama's eyes followed the two, he couldn't help being slightly jealous of the relationship they had. No they weren't especially close, Kagome wouldn't allow it, whenever they came close to breaking down her defenses her barriers rose again. But they had an understanding of each other,and were often found bantering playfully, sparring or challenging each other in some way or another. Much like Yusuke and Kuwabara used to be. Before Kuwabara began to dedicate most of his time to studies.

He wondered if perhaps Kagome felt something towards Yusuke. He certainly hoped not. Kurama sighed running a hand through his hair.

Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?

To tell her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urameshi."

She had been calling his name for the past five minutes with no answer.

Finally losing her patience she pulled her hand back and slapped him.

He blinked.

"You know, Urameshi, It isn't the end of the world." Kagome said her voice oddly soft and empathic. "She wasn't worthy of you."

"And how would you know?" Yusuke spat bitterly. "She couldn't stand me, because I fought, because of the missions, because I'm a _demon_."

"If she really loved you, she wouldn't have asked you to choose, to change. Fighting is in your nature, you can't help what you are and you shouldn't have to."

"I don't need your 'comfort'. Don't pretend you know how I feel." He snarled his anger getting the better of him.

"I do. Let me tell you a story Urameshi." Kagome paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I was at one time in 'love' with a hanyou. I would've done anything for him, including giving him up. I was the mirror image of his dead-love, who was resurrected, living off her hate. I know what it's like to be rejected because I wasn't good enough, because I'd forever be just a copy compared to the 'original'. I tried changing myself, getting stronger, but still he looked right through me, led me on to believe he might have some feelings for me, but all he saw was her. So I let him go..."

"Believe it or not Yusuke, I know what it's like to be rejected for what I am and for what I am not." Kagome said softly thinking back to those times... '_Nothing but a reincarnation...A copy, a replacement for the original. The better, more perfect version...'_

Brown eyes clashed with stormy blue-gray.

"You called me Yusuke."

"...I guess I did..."

She turned to leave his house, as she opened the door Kagome paused.

"She wasn't worthy of your love Urameshi, you remember that. Perhaps someday you'll find someone who is."

And she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months had come and past and still he had yet to tell her how he felt about her. It wasn't love per se. He didn't know enough about her to say that yet, though he wanted to, he really wanted to. She in Yoko's opinion made the perfect mate, if only she would open up to him. But even now she was hesitant. If there was one thing Minamino Shuuichi was it was observant. He watched her like a hawk, she always kept herself at a certain distance, being very careful not to grow attached to other's, making sure they didn't grow attached to her. It was disturbingly familiar to him, because he did it too.

It was Valentine's day.

And he still didn't have the guts to approach her.

At least not in the 'romantic' sense. She'd probably do what she'd been doing to the other males who approached her bearing gifts of candy, flowers or other such trinkets. Smile, thank them politely and let them down gently (while trying to return the gifts). It seemed that over a span of about six months at Meiou Kagome had got stuck with her own fan club, not that he could blame then---she had after all enraptured him.

He watched as another 'suitor' or rather the more appropriate term would be 'unhealthily-obssessed-never-gonna-get-her-love-sick-puppy'. Kurama was beginning to think for the first time in--ever...he was in that same category. It was degrading. He had to do something. Otherwise he'd be just as pathetic as those girls that threw themselves at his feet, and the other males who threw themselves at her feet.

But what to do...

How to tell her how he felt?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping her foot impatiently, Kagome waited in the deeper more secluded area of the park, which had become their 'meeting' place when Koenma called them for missions. After all it was conveniently located between all of their houses an easy destination for all of them to gather without causing too much trouble for any of them. But this was plain ridiculous--she lived the farthest away from any of them and she was the only one there.

Not even Kurama was there.

Which brings us back to her main concern.

Where the hell was everyone?

"Kagome?"

Eh?

"Minamino! Where's everyone else?"

Kurama almost winced at the usage of his last name.

"They should've been here by now." Kurama said lying through his teeth.

He didn't want her to know he'd asked Yusuke to call Kagome to meet them at the park for a 'mission' when there wasn't one. Although what he was about to do should've counted as one--his hardest yet. Taking a deep breath he gently grasped her hands in his own calloused hands, noting her puzzled expression.

"Kagome we need to talk."

Uh-oh.

Conversations that started with 'We need to talk' couldn't mean anything good for her. It was what people say when they want to 'breakup' or 'just be friends' meaning they'll never talk again. Not that she and Minamino were in a 'relationship' per se, but they were team mates. They weren't booting her from the team were they? She certainly hoped not. But if they were---he would be the best person to do the job. Worry filled her, though she tried her best not to let it show. If they were 'letting her go' she'd take it like a man.

_Right._

"Kagome I--"

"Listen you," Kagome began, her mind convincing herself they were kicking her off the team, "I don't care what they told you to tell me, I carry just as much weight on the team as anyone else, so I may not be the best close range and offensive fighter, but I'm learning. And for that matter I---"

Kurama had no idea what she was going on about, he was to busy staring at her face. Her features were flushed in anger, her lips parted and moist from her tongue darting out to lick it and her eyes spitting fire. He twitched, a guy could only take so much...Snaking a hand behind her head he pulled her flush against him and slanted his mouth over hers, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

Shock couldn't even begin to cover what she was feeling at that moment. She felt nothing but the warm lips bearing down on her, caressing her own. It was---nice, okay it was more then nice. Her world exploded with feeling. Out of reflex she tensed momentarily before succumbing to him. Her eye-lids fluttered closed and she gripped Kurama's shirt tightly a soft moan escaping her lips inadvertently allowing him access to her sweet cavern. Snaking his tongue into her mouth he tilted her head back allowing him more access. Pressing her up against the tree she'd been leaning against he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her silky locks. Nipping gently at her lips, he soothed the bite with his tongue. Kagome shyly brushed her tongue against his making his eyes flash gold beneath hooded lids. It was only then they realized they were running out of oxygen.

Both parted, panting softly, breath fanning over each others face.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time." Kurama said stroking her cheek.

"What?" Kagome asked out of breath from the sensuous attack.

"You have no idea..." Kurama paused stroking her cheek. "How you make me feel."

Her chest tightened.

"Kurama..." Placing a finger over her lips to shush her, right now it was his time. If he waited any longer--he'd lose his nerve.

"I don't know what make's you afraid of committing yourself to any relationships, be they friendship or relationships. But I feel something for you, something I've never felt for anyone..." Kurama said taking a deeper breath. "I want to give us a chance."

She felt as if the world came to a sudden halt.

"Minamino...Kurama..." Kagome corrected herself, after a declaration like that the least she could do. "I can't. I just can't..." She said making a move to turn away. But Kurama was determined.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed." He said his voice soft but demanding.

She glanced down at the ground not willing to admit how she felt when he kissed her. She couldn't let the feelings, the relationships get in the way again. Her friends were dead, her love with Kikyo...If she just kept her distance she couldn't be hurt again...right?

"Your only hurting yourself by pushing people away." Kurama said softly as if sensing the direction of her thoughts.

"No. I'm protecting myself." Kagome replied stubbornly. Gripping her chin gently he turned her so she looked him in the eye. Emerald and blue clashed, each equally determined to have their way.

"Tell me Kagome, when was the last time you smiled a true smile? When was the last time you let yourself be Kagome?" Kurama continued at her look. "Is it really worth it, lying to yourself, lying about what makes you, you--if you have no friends? No one to love, no one who loves you?

Kagome visibly flinched this time.

How did he always know what she was feeling?

"Give me a chance, Kagome---I promise not to leave you."

Kagome glanced up at him, stormy blue eyes filmed over with tears.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I have no intention of breaking this promise."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the two were the others crouching behind a tree keeping an 'eye on things'---in other words, spying. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned stupidly watching the newly formed couple. Kagome had laced her arms around Kurama's neck, one hand tangled in his hair and the other clutching the fabric at his shoulder. Yusuke's eyes gleamed with a new light as he thought of what she said. _Life will go on, here's your chance at happiness Kagome---don't let it pass you by._

Grinning at each other neither noticed the silent apparition rolling his eyes at the two boys doing a little jig, being sure not to make to much noise. (Not that the couple would've noticed they were to engrossed in each other.)

'_Idiots.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well--I didn't really know how to end it, but I hope you liked it.


	4. Sometimes Love Just Happens: YusukexKag

**Title: **Entrap Me--_Sometimes, Love Just Happens._

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

**Archived: **Fanfiction(dot)net and Mediaminer(dot)org

**Summary: **Kagome who's patrolling the area around Sesshoumaru's land after training with her lord stumbles across an injured Yusuke Urameshi.

**Rating:** M--For profanity, implied violence and some 'suggestive' themes.

**Crossover:** Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Yusuke/Kagome

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profit from this fan fiction.

**A/n: **Terribly sorry it took so long to get out. I had originally intended to get it out well a week or two or three possibly ago...Then things happened, but here is the long awaited next installment of Entrap me. Thanks to KuraKitsune with her ever insightful help so I could improve this one-shot!

**Dedications: **This one goes to **_ShadowStar09._**

**Sometimes, Love Just Happens**

**By: Kage Otome **

Sesshoumaru was a cold-heartless-merciless-slave-driver.

Plain and simple.

She groaned softly to herself rubbing the brand new bruises across her ribs and back. They were already turning a sickly greenish-yellow due to his poison. Luckily his poison only 'skimmed' her and didn't come into direct---hard impact with her tender flesh. Okay well that's not completely true--it did actually burn and scorch her skin with it's acidic qualities but those didn't hurt so bad---at least not if you just left them alone. The bruises however---Sesshoumaru just loved for some sadistic reason to target the area's where she was still bruised from the last time. Toughening her up he called it. Yes it did toughen her up and make her very cranky.

Cursing softly about anal dogs with no lives she continued patrolling the area surrounding Sesshoumaru's home in the Makai. Normally they would simply train at his home in Ningenkai. But he said she needed to work on her stamina. She snorted. Her stamina was fine. It was better then fine it was damn freaking great! After all, that traveling around Sengoku Jidai can do wonders for one's stamina. Stopping perched in a branch Kagome pondered to herself exactly how she got stuck in this situation...Right---it was all Inuyasha's fault.

He said something about her being weak---yet again.

She got mad and 'sat' him.

Then she stormed home...where she was going anyway before Inuyasha had gotten her all riled up.

And guess who awaited her on the other side of the well.

Sesshoumaru--that sadistic dog.

Yet, Kagome smiled fondly she did come to enjoy his boot camp training from hell. And him. He was quite an enjoyable companion once one got past his weird quirks and somewhat dry sense of humor. Of course he was really beginning to rub off on her. He told her at first she was too weak and he'd heard the fight so from the 'goodness of his heart' he decided to train her. Yeah. _Right_. Nope he came to make a 'deal' with her. If she agreed to stop interfering with his fights with Inuyasha in the past he would train her. Simply because he(his past self) was only trying to 'toughen the whelp' up, not kill him. Because as we all know if Sesshoumaru really wanted Inuyasha dead. He'd be dead.

So Kagome reluctantly agreed and thus began the start of hell Sesshoumaru called 'training'. And to think it was about three months ago...Time sure slows when your being beat up. Granted she was beginning to improve quite well actually if you don't count when she's flying into walls, fists, inanimate or animate objects (come to think of it) half the time. At least she's able to defend herself and attack fairly well with the sword and in hand-to-hand combat. Emphasis on fairly. She wondered how long they'd stay in Makai it was almost like walking back in time again---so unpolluted by ningen factories and such...Slowly her mind began to wonder, a bad habit that Sesshoumaru was trying to break and landed on her feudal friends. Was Shippo being good? Was Inuyasha 'abusing' Shippo? Were Sango and Miroku getting clo--hey what the hell was that?

Backtracking Kagome slowly and cautiously approached what she deemed.

_Lumpy_.

An unidentifiable lump.

_What the heck?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the 'lump' cautiously she couldn't help but wonder exactly what he was. Or at least she thought it was a he if it was a female, she had very broad shoulders. Sighing deeply she silently cursed her curiosity and need to help people. Inuyasha had once told her, her need to help people would get her killed. Not that it stopped her. Rolling the person over on their back, her eyes traced over the handsome but very familiar features. He felt like a demon, possibly a hanyou, possibly not, but he had the Mazoku markings...So what was his relation to Lord Raizen, he was after all the only demon she knew with those types of markings... Kagome sighed, she wasn't going to get any answers from him while he was unconscious so she began the tedious task of patching up his wounds.

About halfway through the process of cleaning a particularly nasty gash on his chest dark chocolate, almost auburn eyes fluttered open before he focused in on her.

"Who the hell are you?"

She twitched.

Once. And twice before muttering more to herself them him, about ungrateful demons with bad attitudes.

Yusuke's temper was sparked.

" What'd you call me, wench?"

More twitching ensued before Kagome blew her top.

"ARGH! IT'S KAGOME, NOT WOMAN AND CERTAINLY NOT WENCH. "

It was so silent you could hear a cricket chirping.

"Damn, you didn't have to yell." Yusuke said rubbing bringing a hand up to his ringing ears.

Kagome was silent before she began speaking again, this time in softer tones. After all she had been the one to blow up, and all he really did was call her wench, something others had done often. It was just a sore spot. Stupid Inuyasha.

"I'm Kagome, and you are?" She introduced trying to be polite.

"Tch. Yusuke."

"Ok Yusuke, explain to me what your relationship with Lord Raizen is and why your in the Makai and how you came to be injured." Kagome asked calmly.

"Your one to talk! What's you, a human doing in the Makai!"

"Training with my lord."

Yusuke sighed looking at her wearily before answering her question. After all, there weren't that many who _didn't_ know of him, and it didn't seem like she was 'after' him. Besides her prodding was becoming annoying. If it would shut her up, it was worth a shot.

"So--your a _majin_, Raizen your 'demon father', once 'did' a human woman, her son was born with the passive Mazoku gene, and so on from that until you. You were born with the active Mazoku gene, thus making you youkai?" Kagome asked curiously while getting back to her previously forgotten job of patching up his wounds mentally going over this. So that's why he had the Mazoku markings.

Yusuke nodded, gritting his teeth in pain as she set his broken arm.

"Done."

Glancing down at his bandaged body he grudgingly admitted she did a good job. Wincing he attempted to lift himself up off the ground---and failed. Kagome giggled softly at his baleful glare before picking him up carefully. It could've been worse, she figured, he could have actually been heavy. But he wasn't. Lucky her.

"So how did you come to be injured?"

He was silent. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Well--if he was going to be like that.

"Oi! Where are ya takin' me?"

"To the western house."

"Why?"

Kagome gave him what has over time become known as 'the look'. Yeah, you all know the look, that look that our mothers, sisters, brothers, fathers, etc. have perfected. That what-are-you-a-complete-and-utter-idiot-i'm-so-dissapointed-in-you look. Sometimes it's combined with other 'looks' to make us poor souls feel guilty. Yes, it seems Sesshoumaru was really starting to rub off on her---her people skills were rusty.

"So you and I can get to 'know' each other."

Seeing his startled look Kagome snickered.

"Are you serious?"

"No. You need to heal, and you aren't doing it out here, besides I need answers and since you aren't giving them up, I'm taking you to my lord. He'll know what to do with you."

"Who's your lord?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

All was silent as Kagome sped through the lands carefully avoiding the many dangers the wilds of Makai held.

"This is wrong."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, barely faltering in her run. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a guy." He spoke like that was supposed to explain it all.

"I can see that."

"Put me down, I don't need you to carry me."

Kagome blinked again before realization filled her and she rolled her eyes.

"Get over it."

He fumed.

'_Typical male...'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convincing Sesshoumaru to allow him to stay had been a breeze. Why? Because there was no real convincing to be had. As soon as he got glimpse of the Mazoku markings adorning the injured majin's body he was immediately taken to the infirmary. Stretching her arms, she massaged the kinks out of her shoulders and back. Sure he wasn't that heavy but hey, she was only human, and she was in sore need of a long hot bath. She was sore, covered in blood, none of which was hers, and she stunk. But first things first.

"What happened?"

"I found him face down on the ground injured and unconscious."

"Explain."

Kagome shrugged before telling him what she knew.

"All he told me was that his father was Raizen, and due to the Mazoku gene activating or being active he is youkai. He told me nothing as to the circumstances of how he was injured. I can only guess."

"I see."

Motioning a servant over he gave his orders to the elderly raccoon.

"See to it he is treated with the proper hospitality for one of his station."

Shooting Sesshoumaru a look Kagome waited until the raccoon left to do as told before firing off question after question at Sesshoumaru.

"It will be explained in time."

"...I hate it when you say that."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUSUKE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Servants moved to the side as Kagome came storming down the hall, spitting fire, looking like the devil was at her heels, beckoning her, _faster, faster_...This was becoming a normal occurrence in the house of the moon. Yusuke would somehow anger Kagome, he'd 'flee' and she'd chase him. Or the other way around until they were either caught by Sesshoumaru, or one of them was sporting a pretty new bruise.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself rubbing his temples wondering why he even allowed the majin to stay. Ah yes--he was a good sparring partner for Kagome, besides they'd formed a sort of camaraderie over the three-month time span he'd been there. Besides, someone had to train the stubborn git proper protocol, something Raizen hadn't had the pleasure of living through. _Lucky bastard. _

The two of them were good for each other, he grudgingly admitted, she kept him in line when it was needed (which was rare), she made him tolerable to be around and he brought that smile to her face along with helping out with her training. And then there was the fact of their interesting relationship. One would have to be blind not to see the fire that sparked between them. It was obvious they were attracted to each other, added to the fact they had a respect and 'friendship' that was unlike the normal. But just when it looked like they were going to 'get together' they blew up in each other's faces. Both were terrified at the prospect of falling in 'love' again, perhaps that's why they always found a reason to 'fight'. They really would make an interesting couple...It would certainly make those boring gatherings much more entertaining...Not to mention what it would be like if they had pups.

Dear Kami.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened marginally.

He was turning into his father.

He almost shuddered remembering some of the 'matches' he'd come up with.

His father had been the absolute _worse _matchmaker.

But that hadn't stopped him...

Oh the horrors...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His grin was so wide it damn near split his face. Though he had a good reason for his overly-large stupid grin. He got her good and they both knew it. He could just picture the look on her face when she got up, she must of been so horrified. After all her shriek must've woken anyone within a 6 mile zone. Of course, if it had been him in her position, he most certainly would've shrieked as well.

Poor thing was probably scarred for life.

But wouldn't you be to if you woke up to find a blow-up-life-size version of Takemaru on top of you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was not a happy camper.

She'd waken up to find her hands tied to the bed post and an ugly thing on top of her...Shivering at the very thought she mentally commanded herself to think 'pretty thoughts'. Thinking of that thing was most unappealing. She knew something was up when he came to say goodnight yesterday. She should've listened to her instincts. He must've slipped something into her tea that made her knock out and stay 'dead to the world' while he carried out his plans. Oh. He was good, but he'd get what was coming to him, because she was better. After all spending so much time around a prank-pulling-kit in the past and prank-pulling-not-so-small-kit in the future, you pick up a few things.

Yusuke Urameshi was going to regret the day he messed with Kagome Higurashi.

It was going to be sweet.

Now she just had to find him.

Little did she know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes watched her from his perch on the tree top, his eyes gleaming with amusement. He could see the frustration on her face. It was something he'd learned about her during his time spent with the intriguing miko. Whenever she was especially emotional, all her tracking skills were pretty much shot to hell. She couldn't concentrate or find the patience in her to properly track anything--which at this time would work to his advantage. Though he had no doubt Sesshoumaru was going to work with her to block her emotions out when the time came. After all sometimes situations called for being completely apathetic. This time though, he would use her inability to find him (due to her emotions) to his advantage.

"Damnit. Where the hell _is_ he..." Kagome muttered coming to a stop underneath a large tree. "Okay, Kagome...Concentrate. Calm down, Focus..."

From above her Yusuke grinned waiting for the perfect moment.

"What the hell?" Kagome said out loud before slowly beginning to look up.

Now.

Yusuke leaped down tackling the startled miko onto the ground with an audible 'oomph' sound. However Yusuke made one mistake, he didn't expect them to go rolling down the small hill like slope. And thus neither of them could've predicted what happened next. As they came to a jerky stop, Yusuke landed on top of the disgruntled miko, body to body, face to face---and lips locked. Eyes widened briefly before closing. Yusuke's soon followed as he applied more pressure to her lips, gently almost hesitantly. Slender arms came around his waist and one snaked up to clench and unclench his hair at the back of his head. All thoughts of 'vengeance' flew out of her head as Yusuke kissed her senseless, his tongue and lips wrecking havoc on her senses as he broke off to lightly nip at her ear and neck before returning to her mouth.

"Ahem."

Both broke apart and were up faster then you could say their names.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome began with a blush decorating her cheekbones. "There is a perfectly logical explanation for um...what you just saw..."

"Yes..?" He did so love to tease her.

"...I just can't think of one." Kagome said her mind wandering over to the kiss almost dreamily. She flushed again, his lips were so warm and, and---she couldn't think of the right word to describe it. It was---perfect. '_I can't love him...I don't...so why does my heart beat faster whenever he's around?_'

Seeing Kagome go off into 'la-la land' as she would so eloquently put it he turned to the majin who was too busy staring at Kagome. Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could, mentally rolling his eyes he muttered under his breath, so softly no one but himself would hear.

"It's about time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome." Yusuke said bringing Kagome's attention to him.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to know about what happened that day you found me right?"

Kagome perked up slightly. "Yeah...But you don't have to tell me if you don't--"

"I had recently been in a bad break up you could say and needed to relieve some stress..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I normally would've been able to take care of all of those youkai, but they played dirty and you could say worked with fucking reikai goons to attempt to take me out." Yusuke mumbled something under his breath. If Kagome had money, she'd bet it on '_as if they fucking could..._' At least that's what it sounded like.

"And you beat them up before falling unconscious." Kagome finished.

He grinned resting his forehead against hers.

"You know me too well."

"Spending everyday, almost every waking hour with you for the past three months will do that to a girl." She said brushing a chaste kiss across the corner of his mouth before dancing out of his reach a playful smile on her face. With a playful grin spreading across his own features he leaped for her as she squealed and took off with him at her heals.

_I think...I love you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko was worried.

Yusuke had been missing for three months. He'd just up and left to makai and then disappeared. None of the team could get in touch with him. Or find him. Koenma had said that the only way for that to have happened is if Yusuke is purposely hiding himself from reikai, or he's with someone else who is. After all if he'd died, his soul would've most likely turned up at Reikai by now. She had a bad feeling, like it was all her fault. She'd ended their relationship on impulse, she had just been so angry. How could he enjoy fighting more then her? A part of her couldn't help but feel guilty for his disappearance... But she needed stability, someone not like Yusuke, someone normal, someone _human_...But then again...

She sighed.

"It's all right Keiko-chan, I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Yukina said giving the distraught girl a comforting smile.

"I hope so."

_Where are you, Yusuke?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Yusuke said grabbing her hand and pulling her along faster. Curiosity peaked she followed eagerly not even protesting as they began to climb up the ridiculously long shrine steps. It made her feel almost nostalgic, just like home. Which reminded her, she'd have to visit them while she was in the ningenkai, after all who knows when she'd get the next opportunity to do so.

"Hey Yusuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could visit my family and your mom (if you want) after this?"

"Ok, c'mon, we're almost there."

With that he began sprinting up the last flight of steps dragging her along. Bursting through the shrine doors, Kagome was sorely tempted to smack him, you don't just burst through a door at full speed, dragging someone and then come to a complete stop, sending said person into your back. Kagome rubbed her sore nose before moving the mass of hair and peeking over his broad should at the woman rising from the table. Her eyes carefully and calculatingly took in the other figures standing slightly behind the other woman. They'd probably felt them approaching, Kagome reached out slightly with her aura, testing them, and jerking back just as fast. They were powerful. These must be his fellow team mates, he'd told her about them once. The fox---Kurama, the hybrid--Hiei, and the 'doofus' as he called him Kuwabara. The woman, she was human--but powerful Genkai. The other was an ice apparition--Yukina. And the brunette approaching them, she could only be one person---_Keiko..._

"Yusuke?" Kagome's eyes narrowed her displeasure making itself known.

The girl hesitated, seeing the openly hostile look she was getting from the very pretty girl behind Yusuke. She'd been so relieved at seeing him, she didn't notice the other girl looking over Yusuke's shoulder. She was very pretty, and currently shooting her the dirtiest glare. For a moment Keiko wondered why.

"Where have you been, dimwit?" Kagome's eyes trailed over the pink haired psychic in amusement, she had a feeling she'd like this woman.

"In Makai."

"You come back after three months and that's all you have to say! " Keiko steamed, anger burning in her eyes. "No call, no note, no nothing saying how long you'll be gone or when you'll be back!"

At this point Kagome broke in stepping around Yusuke letting her aura flare up around her angrily.

"And tell me, _girl_, what right do _you _of all people have to question him of his whereabouts? He's a grown man, he can do whatever the hell he wants too." Kagome practically snarled part in anger, part in some foreign emotion she was familiar with but couldn't recall at the moment.

Yusuke glanced at Kagome in slight shock before his eyes widened in realization. They gleamed in amusement before a large grin broke across his face and he exclaimed,

"Your jealous!" Kagome turned her nose up in the air and faced away from everyone.

"No I'm not." She sniffed.

"Yes you are."

"I am not." Yusuke's grin just widened and wrapped a hand loosely around her neck and pulled her to him, turning her at the same time and then bringing his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Simply too drive away her feelings of jealousy, he couldn't have his Kagome thinking he was still in love with another woman. Keiko had stayed silent, his team mates had been silent taking it all in with absorbing eyes. Keiko could take no more, she exploded.

"So what he went to the Makai to see his _whore_." Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and a deep growl emerged from the male standing beside her. The others standing to the side couldn't help but wince slightly. That probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say.

"What did you call her?"

"A _whore._ What is she Yusuke? Your little _youkai whore_?" Keiko sneered angrily and partly jealous. Kurama's green eyes traced down the figure of the girl Yusuke had brought with him, there was no mistaking the girl was beautiful, and intelligent, he could see it in her eyes. She was powerful and strong, her test of them and the tone of her muscles had left no doubt in his mind. Besides one had to be strong in more ways then one to deal with Yusuke. Glancing at the two, he could see something in both their eyes, acceptance, trust and love...Something that had always been missing when Keiko and Yusuke had been together, mostly on Keiko's part. There had always been lack of trust and acceptance on Keiko's part, especially after everything with Sensui...In fact he doubted Keiko ever truly loved Yusuke.

Kurama for one couldn't have been happier that his friend found someone, who trusted him, loved him---_accepted_ him. Yusuke needed that.

"Hn." Kurama took that as Hiei's agreement. Hiei tuning into Kurama's thoughts couldn't help but agree on some counts. She had to be powerful, to block his jagan, he'd just bet she was a miko. That was the only way he wouldn't have been able to find him, an equally strong force, blocking his jagan. Which in this case would probably be her and another youkai, or just one or the other, he wasn't quite sure. And Hiei didn't like not being sure of anything. But it seemed this girl, she calmed the detective. He was slightly---different.

Yusuke stopped Kagome before she could do something she would come to regret later. Taking another look at her face he changed his mind, she probably _wouldn't_ regret it. But that didn't mean she could just go and do whatever she was going to do to her, because he knew her and it wasn't going to be good.

"No..." Yusuke said calming himself. "I came back to tell you all I'm alive and well, to catch up and to let you know," He took a breath, "Kagome and I are to be mated in two months time. " He finished his arms tightening marginally around the woman he loved.

"M-mated?" Kuwabara stammered before grinning himself.

"Congratulations Urameshi! Never thought you'd be the one to get hitched first!"

A smirk danced across his face.

"Yeah well, I think being tied down to Kagome won't be that bad." He said his voice lightly teasing as she scowled up at him, a pout forming on her lips.

He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to.

"I love you."

And as their lips met nothing else mattered, but the two of them and the feelings they knew would last forever. And to think at first, both had been afraid to let love come between their friendship, afraid to lose that friendship...But they couldn't stop it.

Because sometimes, love just happens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I honestly wasn't really sure how to end it but that'll have to do for now. I'd like to thank KuraKitsune, for her help with ideas on how to smooth out certain parts of the story, some may still seem a bit bumpy but I'll come back later and edit them.


	5. If Only: TamakixKagome

**Title:** Entrap Me-- _If Only_  
**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)  
**Archived: **Currently on Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org  
**Summary:** Sometimes Tamaki wondered what could've been, if only he'd stayed in France. But in the end the duty and love he held for his mother won out and he left it all behind. Left _her _behind. The girl who he always knew would always hold a part of his heart. _If Only..._  
**Rating:** Teen.  
**Crossover:** Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha.  
**Pairings: **Tamaki/Kagome  
**Feedback**: Preferred.  
**Beta's:** None.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club and make no profit from this story.  
**A/n:** This is my first time using OHSHC characters, or rather one character really. I'm not really sure where this idea came from, I know I was doing a paper for English...and bam, it just hit me. I'm not quite sure how this turned out or how many people have actually seen or read OHSHC, but we'll just have to see.

**If Only...**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Tamaki was not Tamaki. Well he _was_ Tamaki, he just wasn't acting like Tamaki.

He was not being flamboyant, or princely, or even obnoxiously annoying. He was completely silent and melancholy. He had this distant look in his eyes, a look of someone lost in the past, a wistful, nostalgic look. A look of someone who had lost something very dear to them.

Tamaki sighed, ignoring the odd looks he'd been getting from the rest of the host club and students all day. He wasn't always chipper and upbeat, even he had down days. And to be honest, none of them really knew him, not like _she_ did. Not even Kyouya knew about her, and what she meant to him. Summertime was coming around. He both loved and hated summer. He loved it because it reminded him of _her_, and hated it because that was when he'd been forced to leave her, _them_ behind. Blue eyes closed in thought as he pictured girl who had touched him, cared for him, loved him for _him_. The only girl besides his mother he ever really could say that he 'loved'.

Sometimes when he was alone, he wondered what things may have been like if he'd stayed in France. Even though it would've been impossible--his mother needed the financial aid his father's family could provide. Still...Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder, would Kagome be there right by his side as she had been since he was a child? Would their relationship have grown and blossomed, like a flower during the spring? He couldn't help but wonder.

He sat quietly all through club activities, his responses rather strained and forced. His customers observing him with worried eyes. When club activities were over he was the first to leave. Ignoring or just not seeing the concerned stares of his fellow hosts. As he sat in the back of his limo, he thought about Kagome, a memory coming to mind of just a few months after she and her family had arrived at the mansion.

**Flashback**

"Kuma-chan? Kuma-chan, where are you?" A frantic six year old Tamaki cried, tears pouring from dark blue eyes as he ran back and forth threw the halls looking for Kuma-chan, his stuffed bear. The maids had been trying to get him to stop running and crying for about ten minutes, yet still he continued his relentless pursuit of 'Kuma-chan'.

That night, for the first time in his six years of life, Tamaki fell asleep without Kuma-chan, his exhaustion and tears taking it's toll on his young body. Later that night, the door to his bedroom opened quietly and a small dark head popped through the opening looking around.

"Tami-kun?" The soft childish voice called as the little figure approached the bed where Tamaki had been moved upon his enter to dream world. Crawling up onto the bed, a little girl with dark blue-black hair and large blue eyes gently shook Tamaki awake whispering 'Tami-kun'.

Tamaki opened woke up with a yawn rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stared at one of the maids daughters, his friend--Kagome. He heard her call, 'Tami-kun', and smiled a cute adorable tilting of lips, when she first came here, she had been unable to say his name 'Tamaki' and somehow Tamaki became "Tami". 

"Tami-kun forgot Kuma-chan! Mama said to give him to you to-to-ma-" her brow furrowed, "To-ma-roll? But I know Tami-kun can't sleep good without him. So I snuck out to bring Kuma-chan back to Tami-kun!" Kagome said a big grin decorating her features, as she pulled out Kuma-chan from the backpack she had on, holding him out to Tamaki.

Tamaki let out a cry of delight as he hugged his missing friend to him, before pulling Kagome into the hug with him, a bright smile adorning his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Five minutes later two small bodies lay curled together, one hand clutching each other and the other wrapped around a small, brown, stuffed teddy bear.

**End Flashback**

He remembered that night clearly, and remembered his mothers reaction upon finding them that way. She smiled, and then she'd spent the entire day playing with the two of them. Yes, his mother had liked Kagome a lot. Kagome had come to them with her mother and younger brother from Japan. Her mother was the cook in their household, she had been in debt after her husbands death and his mother, moved her and her two children up to France, and cleared her debt, in exchange her mother became a cook for the family and when she wasn't doing that she was his Nanny.

"Tamaki-sama? We are here."

"Aa, Arigato!"

Tamaki removed his shoes walking into the house--wishing that Kagome was there to greet him like she used to do in France. Walking up to his room, he sighed, pulling a hand through his thick blonde hair. He absently thought to himself, '_Kagome loved my hair.'_

They had shared so many good times together. They'd been through the thick and thin together, while his mother was sick, she was right by his side doing whatever she could to help him (and his mother, whom she had grown fond of) They had shared many 'firsts' together, gotten through so many of them-- first big dinners, first boat rides, first horseback riding lessons, Tamaki's eyes closed, their first kiss...He smiled softly remembering that day.

**Flashback**

"Happy Birthday, Tami-kun!" Tamaki smiled brightly at his best friend, enveloping her in a hug. Even after all these years she still called him Tami-kun...

"Arigato, Kagome-chan!" The newly turned thirteen year old grinned, accepting the gift wrapped in brightly colored paper and releasing his friend. A maid approached them, asking for a picture (for his mother, who was ill and unable to attend the party, but she told him to enjoy himself today--it's not everyday her little boy turns into a 'man' she had said making him blush). Turning the two friends smiled brightly at the camera, arms wrapped around each other.

The party was small and intimate with mostly just the children of some of the servants, simply because Tamaki had never really had the chance to make friends. But he had a good time, spending most of the day with Kagome and her younger brother Souta who would occasionally come around from playing with the other younger kids. They had all come together to eat some cake by the pool. Kagome being her mischievous self had grinned and smeared some of her cake onto his face, and backed away laughing at the expression on his face, it was quite comical, especially with the bright white and green frosting smeared over attractive features.

Tamaki grinned and proceeded to chase his best friend around the pool, only to slip on a banana peel and go flying through the air right into Kagome, who, being unprepared for this was unable to stop their plight into the pool behind her. Servants bustled back and forth concerned about the young master, their concerns were needless though, as both he and Kagome arose from the blue depths of the water, holding onto each other laughing hysterically. Resting his forehead against hers Tamaki smiled at his best friend, which she returned beautifully. It was only then that things seemed to snap into place between them as the smile faded from their faces.

Tamaki became aware that he was no longer just a little boy and that she was no longer just a little girl. The differences were becoming noticeable. Tamaki wondered to himself when did that little girl who used to climb trees and take him on all these crazy adventures turn into such a pretty girl, with beautiful sapphire eyes, and hair that seemed so soft. Looking down he blushed, unable to help but notice she was also beginning to, uh, _develop_, which was quite noticeable as her white t-shirt was now see through, revealing the black bikini top she had on, he turned bright red.

As if reading his thoughts Kagome blushed deeply as well, so they both resembled bright red cherries with blue eyes, one with blonde hair the other with blue-black. Kagome had her hands placed on his chest, and his own hands were loosely circling her waist, realizing their position they both attempted to pull back, but one of Tamaki's hands got caught in her hair, jerking her forward pressing her face up to his chest. By now both of them were highly embarrassed, the red spilling from just their cheeks, to their ears and neck. Unknown to them was the camera catching this all on tape and the amused mother watching from her bed, glad that her son was having fun instead of worrying so much.

As he began to lean down to try and remove his hand, Kagome jerked her head up to look at him and both froze as their lips touched, meeting in a soft, unexpected kiss. Both pulled away from each other significantly redder than before, coughing and stuttering apologies. Kagome began untangling Tamaki's hands from her hair, ignoring everyone else around her, determined on her task, and Tamaki glanced at her shyly from beneath his lashes. Kagome bit her lip and snuck a side glance at Tamaki only to find him looking at her too. Both blushed again, having been caught staring at the other. 

**End Flashback**

His eyes filled with warmth. They had been so embarrassed for days afterward they couldn't help blushing whenever they saw one another, but that kiss didn't break their bond. In fact after the initial awkwardness of the 'after accidental first kiss' scene, they began spending more time together, and eventually with all the awkwardness of a thirteen year old boy, he asked her out. He could honestly say, she was the first girl besides his mother that he loved. And a part of him would always love that girl--the girl who knew who he was, and accepted him for that. A girl who always encouraged him, and spoke her mind. A girl who was as much of a free-spirit as he himself. But she was just that a girl who he'd left behind.

Pain seized him at that thought.

'_Kagome...I miss you so much.'_

**Flashback**

"Kagome? Please...say something." A fourteen year old Tamaki pleaded as he stared at the vacant look on his best friend, girlfriends face. He had just told her of the deal he'd accepted with his grandmother, pleading with her to understand.

Kagome looked up at her long time friend, and boyfriend of one year, tears clouding her vision, blurring his handsome face to her. Most people would never understand the relationship she and Tamaki had, it wasn't the type of puppy love where your in love one day and the next your not. It was a love that had built up since they were children and although they were still technically 'children' (13 and 14 years old respectively) there was something special about their bond. A bond she didn't want to give up, but still--she knew what she had to do. She stood up, walked over and hugged him, squeezing him tightly to her, burying her face in his chest as her body shook with sobs. Tamaki's eyes filled with tears, and he held her, he held her as if he'd never let her go. She pressed her lips to his neck and looked up at him. Nothing but understanding and acceptance in her eyes, covering the pain she felt like a sharp knife through her heart. And Tamaki cried some more, as she leaned up to press a soft, chaste kiss against his lips.

"I love you Tamaki. I know they may think that it's just a child's love, but _I love you Tamaki_. And I always will. I understand why your doing this, but promise me one thing."

"Anything." Tamaki whispered brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Promise...you'll never forget me." Kagome paused, clutching him a bit tighter "Promise that no matter what, even if you fall in love again someday, promise you won't forget me, _us_. But more importantly, promise me you'll be happy...and true to yourself."

"I promise."

And that day, they parted--each feeling their hearts break, knowing they may never see each other again.

**End Flashback**

He wanted so badly to hate his grandmother for making him leave them, but he couldn't, he just didn't have it in him to hate. Tear after tear fell from his eyes now. He needed nothing to make himself tear up, like the twins did. All he had to do was think back on the day he lost the two most important people in his life. Tamaki buried his face in his hands and cried, heartbroken sobs escaping his mouth as his shoulders began to shake.

'_If only things had been different.'_

...If only...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: It's a bit shorter than I intended but, it was more of an experimental piece between the two series. I rather liked how it turned out. I debated going with a happy ending, but decided this one was one of those 'sad/bittersweet' one-shots. So...did you like it?


	6. Let Go: KaoruxKagome

**Title:** Let Go.

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org

**Summary:** He knew eventually he'd have to let him go, he just didn't know it would be so soon...He also never knew there would be someone to take his mind off them, someone there to pick up the pieces and help him move on, least of all her.

**Rating:** Teen

**Crossover:** Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Kagome/Kaoru, mentions of Hikaru/Haruhi

**Feedback:** Required

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**A/n:** Since I got quite a bit of positive feedback on my first OHSHC/IY crossover the Tamaki/Kagome, I decided to do yet another one--because it just wouldn't leave my head, and since I left the last one-shot with a sad ending. I however decided not to do a sequel (yet--haven't decided if I ever will) because I liked how it turned out. But I assure you this one will have a happy ending.

**Let Go**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

Slowly but surely he could feel Hikaru slip farther and farther away from him. Hikaru was really growing up. Kaoru's eyes saddened as he watched his elder brother laugh at something Haruhi said to Tamaki, as Tamaki retreated to his corner. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Hikaru...it was just...sometimes he missed the days when it was just the two of them--in their own world.

Ironically enough, Kaoru always believed that when the time came it would be Hikaru who would have trouble leaving 'their world' behind, however it turns out it was he, himself that wasn't quite yet ready to leave. To be honest, Kaoru wasn't quite sure what to do, how to act without Hikaru. It had always been the Hitachiin twins. It had always been what they did, the twincest act they put on for the girls, the careful plans and manipulation they pulled in order to get what they wanted. But now it seemed, Haruhi was filling a void in his brother, helping him, guiding him into the 'other' world. He wanted to be supportive, but he also wanted to be selfish and keep Hikaru to himself just a little longer.

Putting his hand up against the glass of the window Kaoru gazed out into the snowy courtyard blindly. Was it so wrong to want to hold onto his brother for a little longer? Why was he so afraid to step into the 'other' world and finally out of 'their' world? Maybe he just wasn't ready yet. Maybe he...

"Kaoru-san?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-san?"

Blinking Kaoru turned to face the dark haired, blue eyed girl that had just a short time ago entered their school. She was Kagome Higurashi, an old friend of Kyouya. Recently she had entered Ouran as a scholarship student. Her father had been a doctor of sorts working for Kyouya's father, he was extremely bright and was on his way 'to the top' so to speak, before his death, and Kagome was going to follow in his footsteps. That was all that they knew, besides the fact that she and Kyouya were quite close. Tamaki thought the two had something going on and was on a 'mission' to figure out what it was. Needless to say he was failing miserably, she was nearly as good as Kyouya at keeping things secret.

Kagome shifted nervously, under the whiskey gaze of the younger Hitachiin twin.

"Ano, Kaoru-san?"

"Gomen, what did you say?"

"Kyouya-kun wanted to talk to you." Kagome said, watching Kaoru with curious eyes.

"Ah, Arigato, Kagome-chan." Kaoru replied absently before slowly walking off to find the elusive shadow king.

Kagome frowned at his back, cocking her head to the side. Something was troubling him and she had a good idea of what it was. Shrugging, Kagome sat down by the window looking out at the snow covered school grounds, it wasn't like it was any of her business anyway. It wasn't her place to pry into other people's personal lives, no matter how much she wanted to, or how curious she got. She'd learned her lesson, besides she could always bother Kyouya for information if she really wanted to. But still...

"Ano, Kaoru-san?"

He paused and turned back to listen to what she had to say.

"Hai?"

"Sometimes, you have to know when to let go."

Kaoru looked startled for a second, pausing to think over what she said. By the time he turned to look back at her, she had moved on toward Hunny and Mori. He stared after her for a few moments contemplatively before continuing on toward Kyouya, a furrow in his brow and a slow acceptance beginning to stir through his body. Perhaps it was time to let Hikaru go and experience what this other world had to offer. He glanced over at his grinning twin. Perhaps it was time...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome-chan? Can you come here for a moment?"

Looking up curiously she approached Kyouya who was at the moment typing away on his laptop, doing Kami-sama only knows what. She came to stand beside him, peering over his shoulder at the figures appearing on the computer screen. She stared incredulously at the screen for a moment before shaking her head...Kyouya was talking to her mother...about her (nonexistent) love life of all things.

"Kyouya-kun...What the hell are you talking to my mother about my love life for?" Kagome said eye twitching as she tapped her foot, hands on her hips.

Kyouya smirked.

"Can you help Kaoru with the costumes for today's activities?" He replied completely ignoring her question.

"Sure, where--"

"There." Kyouya gestured toward the so called closet, of course closets in this school were just as big as classrooms at her old school. Sighing Kagome made her way to the closet, unaware of the glint in her friends eyes as he smirked before typing something in reply to her mother. Kagome pushed the door to the closet before frowning. Why were all the lights off?

"Ano, Kaoru-san? Are you in here?"

She heard a muffled groan, fearing the worse she rushed in heedless to the dark, calling Kaoru's name almost frantically. She was caught unaware when she tripped over a box, and slammed into a warm form taking them both to the ground, lips-locked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru didn't complain about having to get the costumes, by himself. He didn't even complain when the lights went out. However when he was smashed against one of the closet walls by an obnoxious costume, with a big hoop skirt, he couldn't help but voice his distaste with a muffled groan. He heard Kagome calling his name, no doubt trying to find him, thinking him an idiot for staying in the dark--or injured. Fighting his way out of the mass of costumes, he'd just cleared it when he felt a warm body sail into his own, taking them both to the floor, warm lips covering his own.

Amber eyes wide in surprise he peered up into equally surprised sapphire orbs. The world seemed to freeze in that moment as the closet opened again and Tamaki burst in with a flashlight before freezing as the light beamed on the two still locked in a compromising embrace. Kaoru's hands on Kagome's waist, and Kagome's hands resting limply on Kaoru's chest, lips locked---it was enough to send Tamaki into hysterics. Accusations were issued such as-- "How could you cheat on Kyouya-kun, Kagome-chan? And how could you take advantage of Kagome-chan, Kaoru?" Tamaki sputtered on, drawing the rest of the hosts attention to them, while Kaoru and Kagome remained frozen, staring into each other's eyes, from mortification, surprise, embarrassment, and maybe a little desire.

They broke apart quickly however when they heard the combined gasps of the rest of the host club members. Kagome quickly pulling herself off of Kaoru and brushing past all of the host club members in a quick sprint. Kaoru lay there on the floor, staring after her dazedly, unresponsive to his brother's prods, staring at the place Kagome was last at.

_'What...was that?'_ Kaoru thought to himself. That feeling that bloomed in his chest, sending his heart beating out of control as he stared into those beautiful blue orbs. As he stood up, still completely oblivious to the questioning looks from the other host club members, he simply walked by them, not really seeing them and out of the Third Music Room. He needed time to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found herself sitting in the gazebo, face in her hands as she thought about one Kaoru Hitachiin. She could not deny that the younger of the two twins made her heart flutter. He was definitely the nicer and calmer of the two, she and Hikaru hadn't really hit it off at first, Kaoru had smoothed things over between the two stubborn mules (as Kyouya referred to them when speaking with her mother) . He just had a calming influence on her more temperamental reactions--she blamed it on Inuyasha--She had been so used to the confrontations between herself and Inuyasha ending on either yelling or physical subduing, often both...

Kagome sighed again. Sometimes she wished she could've stayed crossing over between the feudal and modern era, but it wasn't to be. She had come to a crossroad in her life...Home with her family in the modern era, or with her second family in the feudal in the era--the reality had settled in then--she couldn't continue going back and forth. She had to make a choice...So she did. It wasn't easy and it broke her heart, but her family needed her--it would've broken their hearts, they'd always expected her to return home for good, and her second family, while they loved her, could move on without her--even Shippo. So when the time came, she did what she had to do and bid them goodbye.

With her return from the feudal era, she buried herself in her studies, enough for her to get a scholarship into Ouran it also helped she was good friends with one Kyouya Ootori. Then she met the infamous host club members and in particular--Kaoru Hitachiin. Something about him just drew her to him, she was quite surprised to find herself attracted to the mischievous twin. Sighing to herself she shook her head a self-depreciating smile decorating her features, he wouldn't look at her that way, she certainly wasn't of the same pedigree as he was, nor was she really all that pretty or had the cute appeal like Haruhi. Besides, she had a feeling that his affections were elsewhere, namely Haruhi. Honestly she didn't blame him, Haruhi was a great girl. She sighed again, opening eyes that she never realized she'd closed before getting up to leave, only to run into another body, sending them both to the floor.

"Gomen, Kaoru-san! I'm so sorry I keep on running into you." Kagome said bowing trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Aah...Iie, Kagome-san, it's not your fault, I wasn't looking either." He said placing a hand on her shoulder and one under her chin to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

They both stood their for a few moments simply staring at each other, before blushing and coming to their senses, muttering apologies to each other, while taking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Twirling a lock of hair around her finger, Kagome bit her lip unsure of what to do. Kaoru made the first move suggesting they head back to the Host Club, saying that the others were probably worried about them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had headed into the maze to think at the gazebo that he, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki hid in before. His thoughts were confused and muddled. There was no denying Kagome was a very pretty girl, but was he attracted to her in that way? _Yes_. But as far as they knew she was off limits, she and Kyouya were an 'item' or so Tamaki suspected. And there was his affection for Haruhi to consider, he had liked her at one point, but since she and Hikaru became an item and Kagome entered their lives the hurt he felt began to melt away. He wasn't really close to Kagome, but they'd had a few conversations and laughs. She had a way of making him forget about his anger and hurt at Hikaru, and making his hands feel clammy and his face heat up all without meaning to.

She and Haruhi were definitely different, where Haruhi was calm and rather serious and studious; Kagome had a fiery temper and was quite playful and took whatever was thrown at her in stride, she was impulsive and wildly free spirited, and she looked so cute with a blush staining her cheeks. Haruhi had a natural type of quiet beauty, while Kagome had a rather stunning beauty emphasized by her personality. She looked adorable when she twirled a strand of hair around her finger when she was nervous, or nibbled on her lip whenever she did her math homework, or was feeling shy or frustrated. And such beautiful, kissable lips they were, full and pink, and they tasted like cherries. Kaoru felt his face heat up at the direction his thoughts were turning.

However she and Haruhi did have something in common, they were both smart, they were both witty and blunt, they were both attractive and somehow they both could tell he and his brother apart without trying. But no matter how hard he tried, Kaoru found his thoughts turning more and more often from Hikaru and Haruhi to Kagome. There was just something so fresh and likable about her--something so genuine. She was a person who did things without expecting anything in return and...and...oh hell...He _did_ like her...In fact he liked her a lot. A lot more then he should, especially considering---she was Kyouya's.

Kaoru sighed softly, eyes sad and confused. Looking around he noticed he'd made it to the gazebo and turned to sit down only to run into a very familiar figure.

_Kagome._

"Gomen, Kaoru-san! I'm so sorry I keep on running into you." Kagome said clearly embarrassed, bowing.

"Aah...Iie, Kagome-san, it's not your fault, I wasn't looking either." Kaoru replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, almost impulsively his other hand tilted her chin up to face him. Amber met blue and he was lost, lost in those expressive oceanic eyes. They both seemed to snap out of it at the same time, a light blush decorating each of their cheeks. Kaoru glanced at her enjoying the flush that decorated her face and the way she nibbled on her bottom lip, twirling that stubborn strand of hair (that always seemed to get in her face) around her finger.

Kaoru suggested they head back to the Third Music Room. Kagome nodded her consent and began walking side by side with Kaoru. Kaoru awkwardly tried to start a conversation with her.

"So...how long have you known Kyouya?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before she answered.

"All my life." Kagome replied simply.

"Oh...So you two have been together a long time?" A pang of pain echoed through his chest, leaving an unpleasant feeling he recognized as jealousy and envy throbbing through his system.

"Yup." She bobbed her head a few times in acknowledgment, continuing on towards the fountain in the courtyard. (You all remember this one right? The one Haruhi's bag was thrown into the fountain by Ayanokoji--the third music room overlooks this fountain from one of the windows.)

"So you two have plans to marry after you both finish schooling?" Kaoru asked trying to ignore the ache in his chest but desperate to find out just how deep their (Kagome and Kyouya's) relationship ran.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, staring bewilderedly at Kaoru.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

It was Kaoru's turn to stop. He looked at Kagome puzzlement on his face.

"You marrying Kyouya."

She looked so confused, it would've been cute if he also hadn't been confused.

"Why would I marry Kyouya?" Kagome blinked cocking her head to the side cutely.

"You mean...you aren't betrothed, or an item?"

"Kyouya and me?" She cocked a brow almost amused, before chuckling quietly. "No way, we'd probably kill each other. What made you think we were together?"

Kagome's eyes twinkled with amusement and she grinned at Kaoru. However the grin slipped off her face into a concerned look as she noticed Kaoru's shell shocked expression. She called his name and when he didn't respond she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kaoru-san, are you okay?"

Kaoru blinked before turning so he and Kagome were face to face. He stared at her, relief flooding his body, as his mind finally comprehended what she was telling him. _She wasn't Kyouya's._ A smile lit up his face so suddenly, Kagome jerked back slightly in surprise. Kaoru grinned and laughed softly as Kagome smiled awkwardly at him.

"Your not Kyouya's."

"I'm not Kyouya's?" Kagome replied unsure at the turn in Kaoru's emotions.

Kagome yelped when Kaoru picked her up and spun her around once, not hard to do considering her petite size. Kaoru settled her on the ground, hands resting on her hips. In a very impulsive move that one would expect from Hikaru, he pulled her flush against him and brought his mouth down to cover hers. Kagome's eyes widened briefly before she succumbed to the feel of his mouth on hers, and one of his hands on her waist as the other tangled itself in her hair. She moaned softly into his mouth one hand clenching the blue fabric of his school uniform as the other touched the side of his cheek. Pulling away from each other Kaoru rested his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes.

Kaoru blushed a bit at his own forwardness.

Kagome blinked trying to clear the haze from her mind. As her mind began functioning again, she looked up into Kaoru's blushing face and couldn't help but think about how cute he was.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Uh Yes?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Kagome gathered up her courage and took the plunge, face almost as red as his.

Kaoru smiled.

"I'd like that Kagome."

From above them, a slender figure moved away from the window. Kyouya smirked, and adjusted his glasses.

He loved it when a plan came together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ehehehe...I'm not quite sure I like how it turned out, I think I could've done a better job. So what did you all think?


	7. If Only In Our Dreams: NarutoxKagome

**Title:** If Only In Our Dreams

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org

**Summary:**

Both of them wanted one thing--to be acknowledged. All either of them wanted was to be seen for who they are--not who they were, not what they were, but for who they are now. Both sought out ways to gain attention because in the end all they ever wanted was someone to understand--someone to actually care, someone to look and actually _see_. Both pretended they were ok, even if they were dying on the inside--all it took was a single subconscious wish that would allow two lonely, kindred souls to meet and connect---If only in their dreams.

**Rating:** Teen

**Crossover:** Naruto and Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Naruto/Kagome

**Feedback: **Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of these series, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**If Only In Our Dreams**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

She had gotten used to the sound of her heart breaking, the sound of silent tears. Not physical but emotional. She vowed to herself she would never let anyone see her cry again...no Inuyasha had taken even that away from her. She wouldn't let herself be that weak in front of him, or anyone ever again...she wasn't as weak as she pretended to be. She only pretended to be, calling out over and over again for Inuyasha to save her because...because...she didn't want to be seen as Kikyo, if she had to be weak to be seen as Kagome than so be it. But she was tired of this... And he'd made his choice--and it wasn't her.

Ever since she'd come to this place--Sengoku Jidai, she had always been seen as Kikyo's reincarnation. The less perfect version of the great Kikyo of course. All she had ever wanted was to be acknowledged and recognized as 'Kagome', maybe that's why she continued to wear that school uniform--even she was afraid to lose herself to the reflection of the past--to Kikyo. She did everything in her power to make them,_ him_ see the differences between herself and Kikyo.

Her friends, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, even Kirara...She knew they cared about her, but they didn't actually see her, they didn't actually understand, because at the end of the day--they didn't really know her. But she couldn't blame them, they had themselves to think about. She didn't want to be selfish or whiny. So she smiled and she pretended everything was alright. She pretended her world wasn't falling apart, she pretended that when all this was over she could just pick off where she left her old life. At home, she was the hero of a fairy tale that would get her happy ending to her family, and the 'sick girl' to everyone else, and here in the Feudal Era she was 'the shard detector', ally and companion, or her favorite the "Kikyo-look alike". But all she wanted to be was Kagome. But even she didn't know who she was anymore--she was losing herself in the expectations everyone else had for her.

"Wench! Where's my Ramen?"

Inuyasha.

He made her feel so many things, things she couldn't possibly describe in any amount of words, he'd been her first love, and ultimately first heartbreak, but when it came down to it he was still a friend. And that's all he would ever be--a friend. It had hurt her to know it wasn't her that he wanted by his side forever, it still hurt, but she knew she would overcome this. Slowly, day by day she moved on with her life, she began to accept his feelings and her own. She knew a part of her would always be with him, love him, but she also knew they could've never really been happy. There was to much turmoil, too many doubts and what ifs. And her mama had always told her _'Love is acceptance, and complete faith in your special person. It doesn't happen quickly, it takes time and trials, hardship, failures and victories. It's a special kind of feeling that can't be described. When you have that, that's when you'll know you__r really in love, and if it's reciprocated--it's even rarer, so if you have it, keep it close and cherish those moments because just as quickly as they were there, they can disappear.'_

_'It just takes time...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, frustrated, angry, and hurt. Even now, Sakura's mind was still on Sasuke, even after he'd betrayed Konoha, even after Sasuke nearly killed _him_. She still only had eyes for Sasuke. He didn't hate Sasuke, no matter how much it seemed he did...he just didn't understand. Why Sasuke and not him? Why would Sasuke be accepted, even after all he'd done, while he, Naruto was still shunned? It just wasn't fair...All his life he'd been shunned and treated like trash. So he pulled pranks to be noticed and played the part of dead last when in all actuality he was pretty smart when he put his mind to something. He pretended it was alright, that everything was alright with that large smile on his face, he pretended it didn't kill a piece of his heart every time Sakura would spew harsh words at him and berate him or compare him to Sasuke and how much better Sasuke was...

Blue eyes clenched shut as tears threatened to fall. No, he wouldn't succumb to the weakness of the past, of his tears. It didn't matter, he'd prove to them all, including Sakura, he was the greatest shinobi ever. He'd become the Hokage, then they'd all have to acknowledge him, instead of just overlooking him, giving him those _looks_, whispering behind his back when they though he couldn't hear them...He chuckled tiredly, almost bitterly. They'd finally have to see him for _Naruto_, not as the _Kyuubi_. One day...

One day...

He'd prove to them, he belonged.

He'd prove to them, he was _not_ Kyuubi.

One day, they'd see...

He was Naruto.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Just Naruto.

And that would be enough, it would.

_Believe it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kagome and Naruto dreamed. They dreamed of a world where they could be accepted as they are. And inadvertently the incomplete Shikon saw the subconscious wish of it's guardian. The Shikon as an entity was indeed a living thing, and for all her hard work, the Shikon decided to give something back to the young woman who had given up so much for them, give her a part of what her heart called so desperately for at least until the Shikon was completed, strong again, then perhaps they'd give her, her full dream. Reaching out through time and space with it's presently limited power, the Shikon called to the sleeping mind of someone who could relate and accept their miko, give her what she was missing.

That was the first nights of many Kagome and Naruto would meet in their dreams. And thus their story unfolds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wandered around absently thinking that this was the oddest dream he'd ever had. Normally there was _something_ in his dreams, but now there was just an empty forest. Up ahead there was a flickering illumination from fireflies, curiosity drove him to explore the area. Upon reaching what was actually a clearing with a large tree, he gasped seeing the beautiful young woman standing, hand resting against the bark of the large tree, fireflies dancing around her white clothed figure. Naruto thought she was the most stunning creatures, even with tears falling down her pale face, luminescent eyes were glowing and a small smile played along her features.

Kagome had appeared (in her dream) in the clearing with the Goshinboku, which wasn't to unusual. Laying a hand against the Goshinboku she tilted her head back letting the light from the fireflies and moon illuminate her form, silent tears trickled down her cheeks unbidden, for only in her dreams could she cry, she opened her eyes and smiled, but these weren't sad tears--no these were tears of acceptance and a new beginning. Her attention was drawn from the Goshinboku and her memories, both good and bad, when she heard a gasp coming from behind her. Whirling around she stared startled at the young man who had appeared in her dream--a young man that she had never seen before.

Examining the fidgeting male whom had invaded her dream she noted he had the same blue eyes she did, just a shade lighter. He was dressed in the cutest pair of pajama's she'd ever seen with a matching cap trying to unsuccessfully hide his mop of wild blonde hair, Kagome almost blushed, he had this cuteness that reminded her more of a baby kit, with those large startled blue eyes and messy bed hair. However the most notable thing was the whisker marks on his cheeks and the distinct feel of a kitsune from _inside _the boy, not the boy himself.

"Kitsune?" Kagome questioned more to herself than him. Naruto flinched, wondering not only _how _she knew about the kitsune sealed in him, but what her reaction would be. He bowed his head, and clenched his fists turning about to take his leave when he heard the somewhat desperate call from the unidentified woman.

"Wait! Please! Don't leave!" Kagome called out, hand hanging out in the air, as if she was physically reaching for him.

Naruto turned to look at the woman with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and weariness.

"Why?"

"I...It's just...I get lonely sometimes." Kagome answered somewhat hesitantly unsure of what to think of this unique dream.

Naruto's eyes softened as he approached her cautiously, stopping in front of her fidgeting form, blue met blue becoming completely lost in each other's eyes. He suddenly grinned and rubbed the back of his spiky blonde head, feeling his night cap, blushing he ripped it from his head and shoved it in a pajama pocket watching as she giggled a soft pleasant tinkling sound.

"Aah...I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha! Believe it!"

Kagome grinned back at the exuberant blonde.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

And thus a beautiful friendship had just begun...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours spent together had come to pass as their physical bodies slept while their minds and spirits connected. Their tentative friendship had deepened and eventually they both knew each other's most intimate secrets. Naruto had explained to Kagome about his life growing up as the vessel of Kyuubi, which he hadn't found out about until he was twelve. He had been so shocked when she hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. And then Kagome had gotten pissed off at the people of the village, for judging and mistreating Naruto for such a stupid reason. She had endeared herself to him even further that night. When he told her of his dream and ambition to become Hokage, she didn't sneer, laugh, or completely dismiss his dream like so many others. In fact, Kagome encouraged it with vigor and a passion that nearly matched his.

Naruto fell in love with Kagome a little more then, he hadn't even realized Sakura had slipped father and farther from his thoughts until that night. And he wasn't sorry, because now his heart had found someone like him, someone who could hopefully feel something more for him, someone who treated him like he was a person.

Kagome's turn came to tell her story, and she did albeit a bit hesitantly, however Naruto's inquisitive eyes and unfailing encouragement helped her tell the tale of her falling down the well and shattering the Shikon no Tama to falling in love and eventually out of it. He had related with his feelings for Sakura and Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. Kagome couldn't help but feel a tad envious of this Sakura--she must've been something to have caught Naruto's attention. As Kagome spoke of her journeys Naruto voiced his opinions from everything from people to battles to food. Especially Ramen--and he made no secret of what his opinion of Inuyasha was. Kagome could feel something beginning to bloom in her heart, a feeling she once associated with her Inu-hanyou companion, Inuyasha. Naruto was just so wonderfully true to his cause, and his blunt way of speaking things, and encouragement and kind words, his compassion it was all so _nice_. It gave her warm fuzzies and her heart began to pulse anew with warm feelings.

Both Naruto and Kagome knew that they were both far past the point of losing their hearts, they had already been swept up by the new feelings of warmth, acceptance, understanding and the wonderful feeling of a blooming love. But both were somewhat afraid of rejection, however they instinctively knew that there was a deeper connection between them then friendship. In addition to the fact they were from completely different worlds, because there was no doubt in either Naruto or Kagome's minds, the other existed somewhere. Not to mention the fact that even if they could be together Naruto still had a dream to fulfill and Kagome still had her duty to the Shikon no Tama and her friends.

Glancing at the handsome blonde lounging next to her on a branch of the Goshinboku Kagome smiled, Naruto smiled back and he cautiously took her hand, making the young miko blush. Kagome squeezed his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. Maybe they couldn't be together yet, but for now they could be content with what they had and for a few moments they could slip into their world, where it was just them and forget reality. But more importantly because of each other they could gain the strength to go on when dawn broke and continue toward their goals. And they both knew--somehow, somewhere deep in their hearts and souls they'd be together forever as friends and possibly more.

_'If only in our dreams, Kagome, I swear we'll be together. Believe it._'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm not so sure how I feel about this one, I think I'm still a little rusty, but I'm working on it. Anyway, I hope to have the Kuronue/Kagome one-shot out soon as well as a few revisions for my other stories, in particular From Friends To Lovers and perhaps a few new chapters as well. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	8. One Step at a Time: KuronuexKagome

**Title:** One Step at a Time

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on mediaminer (dot) org)

**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot ) org

**Summary: **Abandoned by his clan, he's shown by one slightly atypical miko that sometimes the greatest belief one can have, is their belief in themselves. (I know it isn't a good summary, but I lost the original one. Sorry)

**Rating:** Teen

**Crossover:** Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

**Pairing: ** Kuronue/Kagome

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of these series, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Toshihiro Yogashi

**Dedications:** This is a gift-fic to _Anime-Goddess-Sakura_, who has since changed her name to _Cerise Lupin_, I hope you enjoy it!

**A/n**: Also please forgive any OOCness that may come out of this. This is when Kuronue is much younger, before he met Youko and became a thief, before any of that. Maa, I guess you could say this is A/U Kuronue or Pre-Theif and Pre-Youko Kuronue.

**One Step at a Time**

**By: Kage Otome**

He had been left by his clan to die, beaten then abandoned.

He knew why, after all these years, even after he'd matured he still wasn't able to fly. His inability to fly was the reason he was finally banished from the clan, it was considered a great disgrace to be unable to take flight. The clan often depended on their ability to fly to do most things, hunt, escape, fight--_survive_. And he couldn't therefore he was an abomination, useless to them. It didn't matter that he could do all those things and more. He snorted, violet eyes bitter as he bled out on the forest floor, having dragged himself out of the stream he'd been thrown in and to a nearby clearing. The only reason they'd kept him around so long was because he was the only son of the leader of the clan, up until a few nights ago, when his younger brother had been born. That was when they had attacked him, viciously. In retrospect, he should've realized it was coming, after all why keep a 'defective prince' around when there was another prince just born?

Violet eyes closed as the pain became overwhelming, his body shuddering in painful spasms. His ears twitched picking up the sound of a fight coming dangerously close to the area he was in, undoubtedly he would be killed by the victor. Struggling to get into an upright position, his hand clenched feeling for his scythe that wasn't there as he braced himself against the pain. Regardless of the fact that he was not only injured but unarmed, he would not go down without a fight. His violet eyes darkened with the suppressed pain, as he struggled to his feet, the sound of fighting getting closer by the minute.

With grim determination on his face, he was prepared to survive--or die trying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

This battle was becoming tedious. I mean honestly couldn't these two nut cases just get it through their thick skulls. She did _not_ belong to either of them. She was not remotely interested in either of them romantically (at least not anymore). She was not an object to be fought over. And she was getting very, very annoyed and as most everyone knows an annoyed Kagome, is not a pleasant person to be around. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara took a step back from the irate miko. The irate miko who happened to be, unfortunately for the two aforementioned nut cases, right next to a rather large tree branch.

"GIVE ME MY WOMAN" Came the domineering shout of one male.

"SHE AIN'T YER WOMAN!"

"YES SHE IS."

"NO SHE'S NOT."

And then there were growls before Inuyasha leapt at Kouga who proceeded to kick Inuyasha into a nearby tree. Kagome's hand closed around the tree branch as her eye twitched some more. They'd been going at this for over an hour--they seriously needed a better past time.

"MY Woman would never choose a flea bag like you, dog turd!" Kouga snarled.

"Your woman?! Keh! No way!"

"It's not like she's YOUR Woman!" Kouga snorted as if the thought amused him.

"NO SHE'S MY SHARD DETECTOR!"

Kagome grit her teeth, her aura growing dark around her as the rest of her companions took a few more steps back. Kouga was the one who launched the attack and unfortunately for both Kouga and Inuyasha, Kagome reached the end of her patience at that exact moment, taking off at an angry stomp towards the two 'men' branch held tightly in her hands. As she came upon them, she swung the glowing branch (charged with miko energy) and proceeded to use all her strength plus her momentum to swing it as hard as she could (much like a baseball bat) and hit Inuyasha right in the rear end, sending him into Kouga, panting hard as they both went flying through the air into a nearby stream.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku approached cautiously.

Kagome whirled around, hand on hip, blue eyes spitting fire.

"I'm going for a walk!" She threw her hands up in the air stalking away angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue's ears twitched picking up the smallest of sounds, the sound of fighting had stopped abruptly so someone had won. He heard the heavy footsteps of someone, obviously quite aggravated so he prepared himself, what he wasn't prepared for however was the rather odd sight of two beings flying past him, not of their own accord, and the lingering miko ki on their bodies. A miko sent them flying, not dead? Kuronue couldn't ponder this oddity as someone, with the same type of energy that lingered on the two male's burst through the foliage, in what could only be defined as an agitated state.

She seemed not to notice him as she muttered under her breath what sounded like curses, possibly about the two men that had just passed the area to land in the stream he had crawled out of not more than 30 minutes ago. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, considering he was in no condition to fight anyone none the less a miko, he stayed completely still, not daring to even breathe, hoping she'd bypass him.

However Lady Luck was not on his side, no surprise there.

She stopped suddenly and her eyes swung right to him and she stared obviously quite surprised. Nearly as surprised as he was. She had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen on a human, blue, so many different shades of blue and gray swirled in those depths. She'd obviously hadn't expected him as much as he didn't expect her. Or the ball of tightly wound miko energy growing in her palm.

"I guess I'm lucky I get to be killed by a pretty miko and not eaten by an ugly demon." He said almost absently, looking at said miko, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough in his condition to stop her before she released the energy ball. "Do me a favor and make it quick."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to make of this youkai. She was surprised to see him there, having sensed him at the last moment and expecting to see...well certainly not this. She had expected some nasty little shit to come popping out of the foliage, screaming at her to give up her jewel shards, or perhaps even a pregnant Naraku with a huge belly sobbing at her because he was having another 'child' and his back was aching, he couldn't see his feet, his ankles were swollen, and he was having morning sickness and...okay maybe she didn't expect to see _that_. But still...

She certainly wasn't expecting this rather pretty youkai male to just be standing there. Well slouching really. Okay, doubled over in what was obviously excruciating agony. Kagome frowned, the caring side of her rearing it's head. She certainly didn't want to kill this already wounded youkai.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked approaching wearily, but obviously concerned about this youkai's well being.

Kuronue blinked, wondering if he had passed out, of if he was already dead...I mean surely he must be, he thought, for miko's don't go around asking youkai if their all right. Kuronue pinched himself. _'Ouch...Okay, so not dead, not unconscious...Delirious then?'_ He wondered all the while unaware to the ever approaching Kagome.

Kuronue jumped when she lightly touched his hand causing Kagome to yelp and stumble backwards in surprise. From her perch on the ground, Kagome looked up meeting the most hypnotizing pair of eyes she'd ever seen, a mixture of violet, lavender and plum.

"Pretty..." She murmured unaware.

Kuronue's brow hitched. _'What kind of miko is this?'_

"So..." Kuronue started, as the young miko in front of him snapped to attention, "Your not going to kill me?"

"I have no reason to, I don't harm anything or anyone without a reason...Well except that one time with that huge bug, but it snuck up and scared me and the big frying pan was right there and..." Kuronue sweat dropped wondering about the sanity of this miko.

Trailing off, she seemed to be off in her own world, so with about as much stealth as a drunk gorilla, Kuronue tried to sneak away. Keyword being _tried._ Kagome immediately snapped to attention when she realized what was going on. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she approached the wounded male. Kuronue winced, as lashes fluttered over violet eyes obviously awaiting some horrible fate. A few seconds later, when he realized he was still alive, he peeked, only to see the young miko but a few sparse inches away from his face. He would've yelped had he been any younger inexperienced youkai. However he was a proud, older, experienced youkai who, jerked his head back abruptly but was determined not to show any fear--completely forgetting about his early stint when he closed his eyes, and of course the whole jerking back thing. He opened his mouth to speak some witty possibly scathing insult, but was unfortunately cut off.

"What do you think your doing?" She began.

"I was--" He felt it was best to answer her, as she looked ready to blow.

"Your in no condition to move really, look at you bleeding all over the place, barely able to stand, none the less walk." Kagome shook her head like she was disappointed in him. "Come on." Kagome tugged gently at the obviously still surprised bat demon, slinging one of his arms around her shoulder, leading and supporting him back to her friends and her backpack.

Kuronue followed, not because he needed her help of course.

But because she had a tight grip on him, and he didn't want to injure himself further, or invoke the miko's wrath.

_Right._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue learned a lot of things about the young miko that night, she was cruel and sadistic, pouring that foul smelling and painful liquid she called alcohol over his wounds. He very nearly lashed out at her. However the miko was apparently slyer than that, anticipating his movements for she had her monk friend bind his hands with a sutra, while he was being 'tortured' by the 'alcohol'.

"Now that your wounds are all cleaned we can get to work." Kagome said more to herself than anyone else ignoring the horrified look that crossed her patients face. Glancing at his pasty sickly looking face, Kagome grinned cheerfully.

"It won't be so bad, I promise."

"That's what you said about the alcohol!"

Watching with unconcealed horror as the miko pawed through her 'First Aid Kit' where she got that foul liquid from, Kuronue felt quite faint, wondering what kind of torture device she'd take out next. Kagome hummed softly looking for the supplies she needed. Kuronue felt his eyes go wide and his mouth dry as she pulled out this large, thin, needle quickly followed by thread and a thing that looked like some kind of stabbing device. He felt his eyes quickly roll to the back of his head as he passed out, head hitting the ground with a audible thump.

Blinking Kagome turned around scissors firmly in hand as she heard the thump, before noting her 'patient' on the ground, apparently out cold. She shrugged.

"At least he won't be screaming bloody murder at me while I fix him up."

She leaned over and began to work. Unaware to the interesting dreams her 'patient' was dreaming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOUR FACE I STEPPED ON IT LOOKED LIKE A SQUISHED MELON!" Kuronue screamed out, shooting straight up, hands flying in the air as if countering some invisible blows.

Kagome cocked a brow at him, stifling a laugh.

"Ano, Youkai-san?" Kagome prodded gently not quite sure if she wanted to have this possibly insane youkai's full attention on her.

"Huh?" Kuronue asked, noting he wasn't defending himself against some weird misshapen _thing_ of a youkai.

"Are you all right? You were out for a while." Kagome questioned, eyes bright with concern and amusement.

"Ah..Yeah..." Kuronue mumbled rubbing one of his larger wounds absently admiring the straight stitches. "Did you...?" Kuronue gestured to his wounds.

"Yeah." Kagome grinned. "It was much easier with you passed out."

"Men do not pass out." Kuronue sniffed indignantly.

"...Are you saying your a woman, not a man?" Kagome prodded, enjoying the angry flush that encompassed the bat youkai's attractive features.

"NO! I-you-Argh!" Kuronue threw up his hands in a universal gesture of frustration.

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

Kuronue blinked momentarily confused, before the realization that he had never introduced himself to her sunk in.

"Hello? Youkai-san?"

"Kuronue. My name is Kuronue."

Kagome beamed.

"Nice to meet you Kuronue."

Kuronue couldn't help but return her smile, there was just something about it, about her.

"You too, Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue had been traveling with this group for some time, a few months. To be honest they had all kind of grown on him, this mismatched pack consisting of an inu-hanyou, miko, tajiya, monk, kitsune, nekomata and himself a bat youkai. A small smile flitted across his features, _especially_ Kagome. Violet eyes twinkled with mirth as he thought of the small human miko. She was so human, but not. Something about her called to the protective and often possessive instincts inside of him that had never really applied to any one person before. Trailing behind the group, his eyes trailed after his miko friend, narrowing when he spotted a certain monk saunter up beside her, eyes alight with impure intentions. Quicker than it took for Miroku's hand to connect with Kagome's rear Kuronue intercepted him mid-grope an utterly evil look on his face. Miroku broke out into a cold sweat at the look directed at him, while Kagome appeared to be completely clueless.

"Thanks Kuronue." Kagome called, tossing a quick grin over her shoulder at the startled bat. _'Well so much for being oblivious.'_ Kuronue thought wryly.

Satisfied that the 'threat' to Kagome's person was neutralized, he was free to peruse his thoughts freely. He scratched his chin absently as his eyes moved over Kagome's form contemplatively. She didn't dress like any female he'd met before nor did she act like any human he'd ever met. Giving everyone a chance, nonjudgmental of their background or species. But she was fiery and witty with a playful streak. She was very easy to get along with, always there with a comforting shoulder and sympathetic ear, always making people smile. Treating everyone with the same friendly smile and open arms, unless they deserved otherwise. No one had ever treated him like that before, like he belonged. He liked that feeling. He liked it a lot.

"Don't think to hard Kuronue, you might hurt yourself." Kagome said dropping behind to playfully jab at the distracted bat. Kuronue growled playfully at the grinning woman trailing beside him.

"So that's what happened to you." Kuronue quipped, "You know, when you walked right past the rest of us and straight into the river." He stopped abruptly noting the cute red flush that spread across her cheeks, her lips turning down into an adorable pout, a blush rising to his own cheeks. She had no idea how sexily cute she looked. '_Only Kagome could pull off being sexy and cute at the same time,'_ he thought.

"Shut up." She mumbled cheeks flaming. "I was just...distracted."

"Thinking to hard?" Kuronue grinned widely showing off a mouth of pearly whites.

"No, I was watching your ass in those pants. You know not a lot of guys can pull off tight clothes like you." Kagome shot back, enjoying the bright flush that spread all the way down his neck, and up to the very tips of his ears.

Kuronue stumbled and nearly tripped over his own feet, feeling his face heat up, before a wicked thought came to him. He knew it would most likely, quite possibly cause her to go 'nuclear' on his ass, but it would be worth it. "...Would you like to see it up close, there are so many things I can teach you..." Kuronue purred, wrapping a muscular arm around her tiny waist, gently nuzzling behind her ear.

"PERVERT!" Kagome sent the bat flying with a strong, miko enhanced right hook.

As Kuronue lay on the ground swirly eyed, Kagome stomped off toward Sango eyebrow twitching, hands clenched at her side.

Shippo bounced over and shook his head at Kuronue as if disappointed.

"You've been spending too much time with Miroku."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuronue? You okay?" Kagome questioned softly, kneeling beside her friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kuronue answered distractedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really sure, you've been acting funny since we ran into those Birds of--"

"I CAN'T FLY, ALRIGHT WOMAN? ARE YOU HAPPY YOU PRIED IT OUT OF ME?!" Kuronue twitched and Kagome blinked curiously, wondering if Kuronue was feeling ill, his words sounded more like a jumbled bunch of unintelligible screams then anything else.

"...Huh?" Kuronue fell over at Kagome's oh so brilliant response.

Kuronue heaved a heavy hearted sigh. "Nothing."

"Tell me. Now." Kagome demanded. "C'mon sometimes it's better to just get it off your chest. Ya know?"

He was silent for a few long moments, making Kagome question if he was going to answer her at all.

"...When you found me...Do you know how I got injured?" Kagome's face turned cautious almost blank, instinctively knowing this was a delicate subject.

"No."

"I was disowned by my clan."

A furrow formed in Kagome's brown, her lips turning down into a frown.

"Why?"

"...I was born with a--disability." Kuronue stumbled over the last word.

Kagome blinked, eyes tracing over Kuronue's fidgeting form not finding any physical imperfections.

"...Are you mentally unstable or something?" Kagome asked, voice soft.

Kuronue gaped at her, wondering if his ears were deceiving him.

"Wha-What gave you that idea?!" He didn't know if he should be amused or insulted.

"...I don't see any physical imperfections or disabilities, you look perfectly fine to me, so I thought well..."

"...We're you checking me out?" Kuronue purred moving closer to the tomato red miko.

"Of course not." Kagome huffed and turned the other way muttering an oath. "Well? Are you going to get on with your story or what?"

Kuronue's face darkened for a moment and guilt filled Kagome as she looked into his face.

"Hey, I mean, you don't have to--"

"I can't fly Kagome." He said so softly and somberly Kagome was taken aback.

"...You can't fly?" Kagome asked genuinely confused. "I don't understand..."

"Being a bat demon, flying is a necessity. The only reason they allowed me to live for so long was because I was the only Heir. After my younger brother was born, they got rid of the 'stain on their noble bat clan'." Kuronue muttered a dark look falling over his face. "That's when you found me..."

Kuronue didn't know what to expect, pity perhaps, so when he looked up at Kagome's face he was clearly taken aback by the mixture of anger, pain, sadness and rage that decorated her face. Cherry red, looking like she was about to blow, Kagome stood and paced, muttering under her breath about stupid clans and their stupid rules, and how stupid it was for them to get rid of Kuronue because he couldn't freaking fly. Kuronue's eyes went wide as he listened to her go on and on, her vocabulary more...colorful than he'd ever heard it before. Nearby Sango was covering Shippo's ears.

"Who the hell do they think they are? How could they do that to you, so what if you can't freaking fly? Fucking pretentious pigs, I'd like to show them a thing or two about how to treat family! And then I'd put subjugation beads on them, wait till their way up in the sky and then SIT the sorry, naked flying rats!" Kagome ranted, ignoring the burst of angry expletives that escaped Inuyasha as she sat him. Kuronue's eyes gleamed with a thin sheen of liquid.

"I mean who the hell do they think they are? Your great, your funny and smart, witty and sarcastic! It's not like your inability to fly affects your fighting ability, you still kick ass! And, and--Kuronue?"

"What's wrong? Was it something I sai--" Kagome paused as Kuronue approached her, snaking strong arms around her much smaller body. "Kuronue?"

He didn't speak. Words could not express how he felt at that moment. Nuzzling her neck, he let silent tears fall for the first time since he was a little boy. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to live without the little miko in his arms. She was quickly becoming someone he wasn't sure he'd be able to live without. Her warmth and caring, no one had ever given him such feelings. Now that he's felt what it's like to be cared about, to care for someone, Kuronue wasn't sure he'd be able to go back to feeling only emptiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as everyone slept, Kagome rested her head against Kuronue's heart as she sat in his lap, twirling one of his long lustrous black locks around her finger. Kuronue wouldn't let her go, not that Kagome was complaining, it was nice to be held and needed. She remembered when she was younger her father used to do this to her, and she had done this to Souta whenever he had nightmares.

"Kuronue?"

"Hm?"

"Can you fly? I mean is it a matter of _can't_ or _won't_." Kuronue frowned.

He looked adorably confused.

"I can't, all my life I've just wanted to take flight, soar through the skies, but I couldn't. My wings were too weak and small for my size. I'd dreamt about flying, the feel of the wind against my skin. But I just couldn't."

"It's just..." Kagome began, "I used to think that I couldn't call upon my power of my own free will, but with a little training and a little belief in myself, I could. I realized I hadn't really wanted to call my power, I liked the feeling of being protected, because then Inuyasha had to see me...not Kikyo...I realized how selfish I was being--wanting his attention if only it was to 'save my sorry ass'...Sometimes a little belief goes a long way Kuronue."

She smiled at him.

"I believe in you, and I believe one day, you'll be able to fly. You'll prove all those assholes wrong. From where I'm sitting there's nothing wrong with you, nothing at all, maybe you just had weak wings when you were younger, kind of like my brother, Souta. When we were younger there was an accident...Souta was paralyzed, the doctors said that he would never walk again; he did. He was so determined and stubborn, it took three years, but he was able to walk again, run again, even better than before. Maybe your wings just took longer to develop, and maybe you just need to work a little harder than other bat demons to fly; but I have faith in you Kuronue. "

Kuronue stared at her almost glowing face.

"You'll fly Kuronue. I _know_ you will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustrated couldn't even begin to cover how he was feeling at the moment. Kuronue growled wiping more dirt from his face as he heard Inuyasha howl with laughter in the background, quickly followed by Kagome's voice and a loud THUMP. Encouraged by Kagome's talk Kuronue began trying to fly, building up his wing muscles. First it was just hovering a few inches off the ground and trying to control how fast or slow his wings moved. It had been a difficult few weeks which brought him to this point, jumping from trees and trying to take flight. He didn't even want to think about how much of an idiot he must've looked like, jumping from trees trying to fly, only to land face first in the dirt.

Kagome approached the irate bat demon, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Kuronue, let's get back to camp, it's been a long day."

"I can't do it!" He shouted with frustration kicking a nearby tree, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his foot.

"Don't give up yet, Kuronue. It'll happen, just be patient." Kagome said rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"After all Rome wasn't built in a day."

"...What's a Rome?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a pretty normal fight between the Inu-tachi and one of Naraku's damn puppets, and lets not forget that horde of lesser youkai. Pretty much standard stuff; Inuyasha swinging away with Tetsusaiga, Sango hurling hiraikotsu while Kirara guarded her back, Miroku alternating between his staff and ofudas, Kagome firing off Hama no ya with Shippo perched on her shoulder sending out bursts of fox fire every few seconds, and Kuronue stayed nearby Kagome fighting off youkai with his new scythe. Overall nothing to be too worried about--until Kagome was thrown from her precarious perch fighting near a cliff.

She had set Shippo down to enter the fight on a more physical level, drawing out the whip Kuronue had been teaching her to use. Charging it with miko energy she flicked her wrist sending her thin metal barb studded whip into the fray with surprising speed. Unfortunately sometime during the fight Hiraikotsu got loose from it's masters hands and was sent flying straight for an unsuspecting Kagome who was currently being choked by a much larger and uglier demon. Hiraikotsu hit the demon and which in turn sent both Kagome and said demon flying past a few trees and over a nearby cliff.

Kuronue was the first to react, speeding straight for the cliff showing no sign of slowing down. His only thought and instinct was to get to Kagome. Taking a dive off the cliff, he didn't even notice as his wings spread out behind him, flapping steadily, and easily holding his weight. He dove down, wings folding behind his back for speed, he reached out his hand to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kuronue called but couldn't seem to be heard over her loud screams. He needed to get closer to her. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body making dead weight, letting gravity do the rest, as he began to fall faster. Once he was close enough his arms shot out and wrapped around Kagome's still screaming form.

"Kagome, it's all right, your safe." Kuronue called only to be ignored.

"KAGOME!" He screamed into her ear, as his wings unfurled to steady and slow them down.

"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and immediately stopped screaming, a bright smile breaking out on her face as she nearly choked Kuronue with her hug.

"Kagome...not...so..hard." Kuronue choked out as her arms snaked their way around his neck.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled sheepishly at the bat demon, who grinned back at her cockily. Suddenly her eyes widened, almost consuming her face.

"Kuronue..."

"Yeah?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"Your flying..." Kuronue snapped back to reality, looking around as the two of them glided through the sky back towards the rest of the Inu-tachi.

"I'm flying..." Kuronue said almost disbelievingly, "I'm Flying, I'm flying!" Kuronue shouted exuberantly as Kagome watched from his arms, a smile dancing across her features. He almost seemed to be bouncing on air. Dear Lord she was beginning to feel a little air sick as they went up and down, then upside down. Kagome felt her stomach turn.

"Kuronue could you let me down real quick over there." Kagome pointed to a small clearing just below them. He stopped only long enough for Kagome to touch the ground before he was off again.

"I'm really flying, I feel so free and so good! I'm flying. I'm Flying I'm FlY--Ouch."

Kagome sweat dropped as Kuronue flew...straight into a tree. She coughed before walking over to check on him.

One step at a time Kuronue...

One step at a time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ah well, I guess it was okay, I think I could've done a better job, but I hope you liked it! I know the ending seems kind of rushed, but I'm satisfied with it for now. Please feel free to review.

The next one-shot will probably be Hidan/Kagome, I'm about three pages into it:

Tentative summary: He was determined to convert this miko that saved his life to his religion. She was just trying to avoid the crazy weirdo--who kept swinging his scythe at her--wondering what God she angered to deserve this punishment. After all it wasn't her fault she accidently stepped on his buried form and mistakenly took him for a dead man; coincidently praying for his soul, only to have him shout at her that wasn't his religion. Surely it wasn't her fault. Nope, Kagome was convinced, this was not her fault at all. It was all that crazy psycho's fault. And for Kami's sake WHY did he keep swinging that scythe at her preaching about this Jashin fellow?


	9. Jashin vs Kami: HidanxKagome

**Title**: Jashin vs. Kami (for lack of better title)

**Author:** Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org

**Summary**:

He was determined to convert this miko that saved his life to his religion. She was just trying to avoid the crazy weirdo--who kept swinging his scythe at her--wondering what God she angered to deserve this punishment. After all it wasn't her fault she accidentally stepped on his buried form and mistakenly took him for a dead man; coincidentally praying for his soul, only to have him shout at her that wasn't his religion. Surely it wasn't her fault. Nope, Kagome was convinced, this was not her fault at all. It was all that crazy psycho's fault. And for Kami's sake WHY did he keep swinging that scythe at her preaching about this Jashin fellow?

**Rating:** M

**Crossover:** Naruto and Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Hidan/Kagome

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing except the plot.

**Warning:** There well be swearing, lots and lots of swearing. There are also religious stuff, nothing heavy I assure you, but brief mentions, so if that offends you, know that you have been forewarned.

**Dedications:** This one-shot goes to **Kagome-is-Kool**. Thank you for the information on Hidan! Hope you enjoy this!

**Jashin vs. Kami**

**By: Kage Otome **

_9/30/07-10/6/07_

Sweat trailed it's way down a pale porcelain face, disappearing into a slightly bloody shirt, as the young woman silently congratulated herself for escaping from that crazed psychopath. Of course by that she meant _lov__**e**__ly __**v**__ir__**il**__e young gentleman_, whom she somehow managed to get saddled with. Not by fault of her own of course. She had just been innocently walking through the forest on the shrine property and accidentally tripped over his face, that's all. Kagome sighed, rubbing her head where she felt a migraine coming on. How the hell did she get into these kinds of situations? I mean did she have a giant neon sign plastered to her forehead saying, "HEY ALL MASOCHISTIC PSYCHOPATHS I'M A PERFECT VICTIM!"

"What the fuck are you doing in this fucking shit hole! I've been looking for you fucking _everywhere_!"

Leaping about three feet into the air Kagome gulped, staring into the strange violet-pink orbs, set in what would be a handsome if somewhat grumpy face. Silver hair sticking up in all directions from what must have been years of neglect, he certainly made quite the sight. Especially considering he was still covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime...and dried blood. Kagome's only consolation was that none of her family was home at present.

"I was...um...looking for a hairbrush?"

Kagome cursed her inability to lie well.

A slender brow shot up. "What the fuck would a hairbrush be doing in a fucking well house?"

And she thought Inuyasha had a filthy mouth, he had nothing on this guy. Slender shoulders moved up and down in the motion of 'I don't know'. Kagome stared warily at the man who she had accidentally found. Well more specifically at the large three bladed scythe in his hand. Once again thinking back as to how she landed herself in this predicament.

**Flashback**

Humming a cheerful upbeat tune, Kagome meandered through the forests in the back of the shrine, positively beaming. It was a good day, she'd been home two days with no interruptions from Inuyasha, her family--who she loved dearly, were gone visiting her Aunt's shrine across town, and she was here, at home, relaxing--and she had actually gotten a decent math score on her latest test. Yes it was a good da--Shit! Kagome's head shot up feeling the lingering aura of...something...

Her brows drew together as her mind wandered to this energy, her body, of it's own accord, began leading the still thinking miko towards the source of the energy. Unfortunately, the young miko, inattentive to her surroundings, didn't notice the _head_ sticking partially out of the ground. And thus, was completely unprepared when she tripped over said head and went flying face first into the ground. Stunned it took Kagome a few moments to reorient herself and she turned to look (and curse) at what tripped her, only to have her mouth fall open in shock.

"Wha? Is that a HEAD?" Kagome crab walked backwards silver kissed-blue eyes wide. Sure she'd seen some pretty freaky and downright odd things in Sengoku Jidai, but nothing quite like this before. Who the heck buried a body on their shrine, and not long ago considering there was no decomposition of the body yet? And, and why did they make the head stick out of the ground like that? Oh and of course the other _minor_ details like why they (whoever they was) killed him in the first place, and who did it.

Crawling towards the body, full of apprehension, Kagome kneeled at the side of what she supposed would've been an attractive man, had he been alive, she prayed for the safe passage of his soul to the next world. And planned on calling the cops as soon as she got back to the house. Murmuring softly under her breath, her eyes flew open, and her mouth opened comically as the head began to _talk_.

"What the fuck are you muttering?"

Kagome did the only reasonable thing any person upon seeing a supposedly _dead_ head suddenly come back to life and begin talking would do; scream bloody murder and backpedal as fast as she could, managing to kick said talking head on her way back.

"What the fuck was that for?"

**End Flashback**

That's where it all went wrong. And the fact that she actually _dug_ him out of the ground. Smacking her head against the wall of the well house at her own stupidity. What on earth had possessed her to release him? Surely it must've been a momentary lapse in sanity on her part. Not one minute out of the ground, hell he had still been in the ground when he had insulted her. She smacked him on the head, which of course lead him to trying to decapitate her once he was free. And then...she hid in the well house...for three hours. Man he was slow; of course he'd still been half buried in the ground.

"Yo! Are you even fucking listening?" He asked eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"What?" Kagome asked startled out of her thoughts.

"Where the fuck am I lady?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome?" He looked confused.

"My name is Kagome. Your at Sunset Shrine."

"Huh? What city?" Hidan asked.

"Tokyo, Japan." He was silent. He'd never heard of Tokyo, Japan before.

"What year is it?" Kagome blinked once and then again before answering wondering how come he didn't know what year it was, did he have amnesia or something? He was silent mumbling something, it sounded like he was praying or something. Kagome cocked her head to the side, leaning closer.

_'What's Jashin?'_

"So um...what's your name?" Kagome asked awkwardly.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine!" She snarled, "I'll call you _baka teme_."

Light violet-pink eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Don't fucking call me that! I'm Hidan."

Kagome beamed, startling the Jashinist into taking an uneasy step back, unsure of the sudden shift in her mood.

"So Hidan-san," Kagome frowned not liking the way that sounded, "Hidan, would you like to get cleaned up?"

He shrugged it's not like he had anything else to do at the moment.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was driving her _crazy_; absolutely, positively, clinically _insane_. Jashin-sama this, Jashin-sama that. He just _never _shut up. Preaching about his religion and how great Jashin-sama was. Kagome's hands twitched. And those _rituals_. Kami-sama. She'd come home from the market a few days ago--and the blood, Kami the blood, splattered along the walls, the furniture, _everywhere_. It had taken her forever to get the blood cleaned up. And that smug, masochistic nitwit sat there, his pike in his chest, obviously enjoying the discomfort he caused her as he quickly yanked it out sending blood flying through the air. Kagome turned green.

"Wanna try?" Hidan asked a wicked gleam in his eyes, swinging his scythe around narrowly avoiding Kagome.

Kagome flew from the room faster than Hidan had ever seen her move.

He'd get her to see the greatness of Jashin yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan was preaching about Jashin. Again. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she muttered something under her breath.

"What the hell is so special about Jashin."

Hidan twitched.

"Well what's so fucking special about your fucking Kami." Hidan snarled.

Kagome twitched.

"I'm a _miko_, you dick wad, and your staying on a holy shrine, don't you have any fucking respect, asswipe?" Kagome swore, hands fisted at her side. Obviously she'd spent too much time with Inuyasha.

"Don't you?" Hidan shot right back.

"I respect that you have a different religion than me, I just don't understand why the hell you would follow a religion that involves _stabbing_ yourself, amongst other things." Kagome frowned.

"Jashin demands it." Hidan replied simply.

"Demands it?"

"Anything less than utter destruction is a sin." Kagome's eye twitched.

"What kind of demented religion is that?!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. Kami.

What was she going to do?

What was she going to _do?_

Kagome had very nearly worked herself into a panicked frenzy. Her family was coming home tomorrow, and, and that rude, masochistic, foul-mouthed Jashin-loving nitwit, was still here. On the positive side, at least he wasn't doing one of his rituals. Kagome shivered almost breaking out in a cold sweat at the thought of that. Alright, she needed a plan. She needed to make Hidan behave and cooperate with her. Glancing at the lazy man lounged across her bed, she groaned, burying her face in her hands. _'Kami-sama hates me.'_

Not only was he rude, he had a mouth fouler than Inuyasha and insisted on his rituals. He also took over her bed, saying it was the only comfortable one in the house--the ass. Kagome knew he did it just to make her uncomfortable. And when he walked in on her while she was in the shower... She squirted him in the face with shampoo, then stormed out of the bathroom, that is after she tripped the slow moving man, and slammed the toilet seat on his head. But he totally deserved it, the pervert. Of course then she spent the next few hours running and hiding from him and his scythe. But that ended when she smashed a pan over his head.

To be honest, Kagome thought he kind of liked getting hit by her.

Pervert.

Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on the topic of what she was going to do with _him_. Glaring at the sleeping male as if willing him to spontaneously combust would dissolve all her problems didn't seem to be working. She sighed, eyes gliding over Hidan's very male, very topless form, a blush rising to her cheeks. Well there was no denying he was one of the sexiest males she'd ever met, he sure cleaned up nicely. Her eyes widened, _'Bad thoughts Kagome, don't go there girl. You don't need to be obsessing over any weird pain-loving, foul-mouthed, Jashin-worshiper who has totally kissable lips, soft looking and pink and...No he's evil, and trying to kill you with his scythe and, and mean. Even if he does have a lickable chest, and pretty silver hair you can clutch in the middle of a steamy hot session of--ACK no. Stop. Breathe.'_

Hidan cracked his eye open lazily to stare at the frustrated looking woman who--well not saved his life--but dug him out of the ground. She was something else, not many people had the guts to stand up to him. Hell she stood up to him and insulted and swore right back at him. She had a fucking colorful vocabulary when she was pissed off, not to mention she looked damn good too. Especially naked. An almost dreamy grin slipped across his face as he thought back to the shower incident. She was most certainly his type of girl, if you ignored the whole being a miko, kind, caring and other such aspects. Her temper certainly matched his and she was certainly fucking violent and destructive...well at least towards him. She certainly knew how to dish out the pain almost as well as he enjoyed taking it. Yes Kagome Higurashi was most certainly his dream girl. Now only to get her to accept Jashin.

Rubbing her temples as she sat on her desk chair, eyes closed trying to get rid of the migraine that had begun to settle, she was unprepared to come face to face with Hidan; who was quite literally right in her face. With a startled squeak Kagome promptly, and quite ungracefully fell over, landing in a heap at his feet. Raising a brow, Hidan grinned as Kagome groaned before getting up face cherry red. Hidan did so enjoy getting a rise from her, she was kinda cute when she was mad. Maybe she was right and he was masochistic. Twitching Kagome raised her hand fully prepared to smack the arrogant, smug idiot. Until he surprised her by grabbing her hand, moving faster than he normally did and planting a kiss smack dab on her unsuspecting lips.

Kagome stood in shock for a few moments as he kissed her, the little angel on her shoulder shocked speechless and the little devil on her other shoulder laughing wickedly. Rage filled her, as the flames of hell surrounded the little miko, eyes burned maniacally as her hand reached out for the lamp on her desk. Gripping it firmly she brought it down on Hidan's head with enough force that the lamp broke over his head just as she kneed him in the groin. Hidan groaned obscenely.

"Oh Jashin-sama..."

Kagome twitched one more time before stepping over the prone form of her house guest, and leaving the room barely managing to keep from screaming and throwing a temper tantrum. Maybe she'd go to the kitchen, grab a knife and _stab_ Hidan with it. Over and over and over again. _'After all it wasn't like that bastard could die anyway,'_ Kagome thought with a pout, after all she'd tried. Lord did she try. Stabbing, poisoning his food, smashing his brains in with the previously mentioned pot, _shoving him down the shrine steps_, **nothing**worked.

He just _wouldn't_ die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening as Kagome sat in the kitchen, still trying to figure how to make Hidan behave, she simply tilted her head as Hidan's scythe passed her head by a few mere millimeters, already becoming accustomed to the Jashinist's odd antics. It was almost as if he were testing her or something; she was still convinced he was a weirdo, albeit a _cute_ weirdo. Hidan grinned leaning against the wall as she dodged him again. Yes, he was convinced, she would make a great Jashinist. She certainly seemed violent enough, why with all the times she'd tried to kill him, he just had to bring it out more.

"Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"My family is coming home tomorrow." Kagome said.

Hidan frowned.

"Family?" Hidan asked eyes growing dark at the thought of Kagome being married with kids.

"Yeah, I want you to be on your best behav-"

"You didn't tell me you were married with kids." They spoke at the same time, one royally pissed and the other confused.

"Huh?" Kagome turned giving Hidan an odd look. "I'm not married, where the hell did you get that idea! I'm too young to be married!"

"You said your family."

"Yeah, my mom, grandfather and brother."

"...Oh." Kagome smacked her head, Hidan was so, so _dense_! How the hell could he possibly think she was married with kids. Shaking her head she was very tempted to slam her head into the kitchen table.

"Can you _please_," It killed her to say please to him, "be on your best behavior when they come home, I mean I know you told me you have nowhere to go, but please no rituals or swearing or _stabbing your self or_ any of that. At least not while they can see you, or hear you. I mean if you want to go and do that stuff, just go into the forest or something."

"What do I get in return?" Hidan asked light eyes gleaming.

"Erm...What do you want?" Kagome asked cautiously not liking the light that entered his eyes.

Hidan bent and whispered something in her ear, as Kagome's face turned an interesting shade of red, almost purple, before she did slam her head into the table; multiple times. Grinning Hidan pushed her hair aside and placed rough nipping kisses on the nape of her neck just to get a rise out of her. Absently Hidan wondered what she'd be like in bed. A wicked smirk emerged on his face, perhaps he'd get to find out. He'd bet she'd be a wild cat. Kagome groaned softly, wondering for not the first time, which Kami she angered to deserve this.

"So is that a yes?"

"Fucking pervert!" Kagome sputtered eyes flashing with rage as she whirled on the smug-perverted-I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt-bastard. Stopping her intent to smack him on the head with that blasted pan (where the hell did she hide it anyway?) as enjoyable as that may have been there was something else he'd much rather be doing. Hidan pulled her to him and smashed his lips against hers. She fought and snarled at him for all of ten seconds, before locking slender arms around his neck and biting down on Hidan's lip, tearing a ragged groan from his body. As Hidan pushed her against the wall, Kagome barely had time to question her sanity before her mind was filled only with the man in front of her.

_'Kami-sama help me.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/n: Heh. I liked this one, no there isn't really much romance, get to know you and your feelings type of thing. But I liked it and I hope you did too. Perhaps the next one will. I know there are a few loose ends, like about how he got stuck in the hole but those of you that watch Naruto/read the manga know. And to those of you that don't...uh, well lets just say they haven't talked about their pasts yet and stuff like that, because they aren't like in love, yet. Yeah... The next one-shot is...I have no idea! It probably won't come out as fast as this one unless I'm suddenly hit with more inspiration or ideas. But it won't take forever either. I'm taking requests so please request away and I'll see what I can do! Ciao!


	10. Unmasked: KakashixKagome

**Title: **Unmasked

**Author: **Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

**Archived:** Fanfiction (dot) net and Mediaminer (dot) org

**Summary:**

Ever since she met him. She was determined to see what he hid behind his mask. And a determined Kagome can be a very formidable opponent. Kagome/Kakashi.

**Rating:** Older Teen... I guess...

**Crossover:** Inuyasha and Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Kagome

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not one the Mission Impossible theme song mentioned. I own nothing but the plot.

**Warning: **None that I can think of off the top of my head though the ending may be considered suggestive. Enjoy!

**Unmasked**

**By: Kage Otome**

(2/26/08-3/2/08)

A bored Kagome can be a frightening thing.

A curious Kagome can be terrifying.

But a _determined_ Kagome could be downright lethal.

And Kagome was, at this point in time _very_ determined and very curious. So what does that make her? Terrifyingly lethal. This did not bode well for her current 'prey', one Copy-nin Kakashi.

Ever since she arrived in Konoha to live with her cousin Naruto there was something or rather someone that perked her curiosity. Why on Earth did her cousins sensei wear a mask? Was he hideously ugly? Gorgeously breathtaking? And thus her very vivid and active imagination began spewing out some utterly ridiculous images of what he may or may not look like beneath that mask. With all these images buzzing around in her head Kagome was determined to unmask the truth. Get it? _Unmask_ the truth. Heh. _Anyway..._That led us to where we are now...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun. Dun. Dun. Kagome hummed the _Mission_ _Impossible_ theme song mentally as she 'stalked' her prey--one silver haired, hentai jounin. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome grinned wickedly as her 'distraction' arrived in the form of her exuberant and equally mischievous cousin Naruto. Laughing wickedly under her breath she waited for the signal. As Naruto belched loudly in Kakashi's face, she leapt for the irked jounin just as Naruto attempted to swipe that crude orange book from his hands.

Unfortunately it seemed the aforementioned jounin had been prepared for this and quickly teleported away, just in time for Kagome and Naruto to smack head first into each other. Pulling away from her cousin with a groan Kagome swore softly.

Mission status: Failed. Again.

Times attempted: 12.

Another person may have given up, but not Kagome. There was no choice but to try again. A wickedly devious glint entered her eyes. Hatake Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him. She'd get him to take off that mask if she had to sneak into his bathroom and handcuff him to the shower rod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi was torn between amused and irritated with one Higurashi Kagome. She had tried every trick in the book to get him to remove his mask. From bribery to trickery to outright violence. She was kind of cute. Especially when she turned that delicious shade of red when she was frustrated or upset. She'd bite that full lower lip of hers and those blue-gray eyes would flash with lightning or darken with clouds at a moments notice. Not to mention she had a body he'd only dreamed about. Or rather had been dreaming about the past few weeks since her arrival. Kagome Higurashi was like a breath of fresh air.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned and lazily raised a brow.

Kagome and Naruto skidded to a stop in front of him. Kagome panting softly.

"You perverted old man!" Naruto exclaimed seeing where his sensei's gaze traveled. "Stop looking at my cousin like that you perverted pervert."

Kagome glanced up between the two of them confused, a brow hitched up at Naruto's _wonderful_ insult. Kakashi stared boredly at a sputtering, ready-to-burst Naruto. Kagome stared at both of them trying to decide whether to laugh or smack them both.

Stifling a laugh, Kagome addressed the lazy ninja, "Kakashi-san?"

"Hm?" Kakashi replied arching a brow lazily unaware of the danger he was in.

Kagome took a deep breath and reached out to squeeze Naruto's hand.

"We know." Kagome said in a grave tone, looking very serious. Naruto nodded his head sadly.

"You don't have to pretend with us Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said his blue eyes as sincere as could be.

"Yup. Anko told us _everything_." Kagome said, reaching out to pat Kakashi's arm in what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture. It wasn't.

Kakashi at this point was very confused, they could practically see the question marks floating around his head.

"_Please_ Kakashi-san, your only making this more difficult by pretending to be something your not!" Kagome exclaimed passionately gaining the attention of some bystanders who glanced curiously at them.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly along with his elder cousin.

"We _know._" They said in unison as if that made any sense to the confused jounin.

"Know what?" Kakashi asked clueless.

At this the two devilish cousins exchanged a look that said more than Kakashi could care to comprehend.

"Your planning to become a woman by getting a sex change operation..."

"And you and Gai-sensei are going to run off into the sunset with each other...although you can't have babies, too bad, you and Gai-sensei's kids would be something!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi gaped, his precious Icha Icha Paradise book falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

The innocent bystanders gaped and began gossiping.

Kagome took the chance to swipe the mask off Kakashi's face, only to encounter yet another mask. Twitching she was about to move for that mask as well only to jump back in surprise and a little fear as Kakashi snapped out of his trance.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Uh...Kagome-chan, I think that's our cue to run." With that both Naruto and Kagome took off, the enraged jounin hot on their heels.

"Well...he didn't deny it." Kagome snickered softly barely dodging the kunai that came her way.

"No, he didn't...Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Naruto tiptoed threw the dark alley, peeking around the corner for any sign of Kakashi. Signaling to each other it was clear on their respective corners, they darted out of the alley and straight into a brick wall. Looking up at the 'wall' they ran into, both cousins gulped.

"Hello Kagome, Naruto. Fancy meeting you here."

The cousins exchanged a meaningful look as a rather creepy glint crept into their assailants eye.

_Oh..._

_Shit._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were never going to live this down.

They were sure of it.

It was time's like this Kagome wished she had a mask just like Kakashi's that way no one could see her face turn the color of a tomato. She couldn't believe Kakashi would punish them like this, it wasn't their fault he didn't deny their claims, it certainly wasn't their fault that he didn't know they were up to something. Hell he _should_ have known they were up to something. Kagome pouted, next to an equally pouty Naruto. This was just totally unfair. A beating she could understand, heck throwing them off a cliff she could understand but this...

"YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Kagome was torn between being somewhat amused and horrified, and seriously nauseous.

And the worst part of it all...He had forced them into the same skintight, lima bean suits of 'youth'.

"KAGOME!"

"NARUTO!"

Both Kagome and Naruto cringed they knew what was coming next. Big shiny smiles, shouts of youth, sunsets and...

SQUISH

A Kagome and Naruto sandwich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You. Are. The. Devil. Incarnate." Kagome snarled at Kakashi the next morning.

Kakashi chuckled softly, dodging the punch she threw his way.

"Take's one to know one, my dear."

Kagome twitched as Kakashi leapt away to torture some other poor soul.

"He'll pay." Kagome laughed maniacally, "Oh, he'll pay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-san?" Kagome called spotting the friendly, if not sometimes scary academy teacher.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" Iruka asked smiling at the younger woman.

Kagome grinned back at him.

"I was wondering..." Iruka raised a brow, wondering what she wanted.

Kagome walked up so she was right in front of him, almost touching him. She blinked bright blue eyes up at him with the cutest you-can't-resist-me look on her face, as she twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger.

" Would you happen to know where Kakashi lives, you see, I wanted to surprise him and...Iruka?"

Iruka blinked a red hue taking over his features, his mind moving at warp speed coming up with all kinds of scenarios as to what Kagome might want to surprise Kakashi with at his home. Unfortunately the only kind of 'surprises' he could think of were all x-rated. With a lingering picture of Kagome in her birthday suit with strategically placed ribbons Iruka promptly fainted.

Kagome blinked.

"...Iruka?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed softly, after managing to rouse Iruka and explain to him that, no she was not going to be molested by Kakashi, and that _she_ wasn't intending on molesting Kakashi he finally calmed down to listen to reason. Or rather her slightly embellished version of reason. She explained that Kakashi and she had run into each other and somehow got their possessions crossed. She had his book, and he had her necklace. A completely fabricated fib of course, but the gentle-hearted man didn't need to know what she _really_ planned. He'd probably pass out...again. Then he'd no doubt tell Kakashi about it, which she had to make sure didn't happen.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could keep this a secret, between you and me?" Kagome blinked up innocently at him, watching as the red rose to his cheeks again. He really was cute when he blushed.

"S-sure." He said and Kagome beamed at him.

"Thanks! I just want to _surprise_ him is all." Kagome said with her most disarming grin.

Mission: Unmask Kakashi, and get revenge.

Part 1: Attain location of target.

Status; Part 1: Complete.

Part 2: Infiltrate targets apartment undetected.

Status; Part 2: In Progress

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome held her breath as Kakashi walked past the closet she was hiding in and straight into the bathroom. It was time's like these she was grateful for developing her miko powers. She could successfully hide from an elite ninja like Kakashi, in his own home to boot! Grinning like the cat that caught the canary Kagome stealthily crept up to the bathroom door, the handcuffs she borrowed from Anko in hand. (Why Anko had them she really didn't want to know). Twisting the doorknob slowly she easily slipped into the steamed room. Tiptoeing to the shower she yelped as she found herself jerked back into a bare chest.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Kakashi practically purred.

"Uh..." Kagome stared at Kakashi's chest watching as water slid down all that hard, tempting flesh disappearing beneath his towel. He must have just stepped out of the shower. Kakashi bent his face down, still covered by his mask and whispered in her ear. "I win."

Kagome heard the click of the handcuffs and jerked back only to find herself handcuffed by one hand to Kakashi's shower rod. Yanking at it, Kagome sighed when it didn't give.

"How is it that my plans always seem to backfire?" Kagome asked, mostly to herself as Kakashi shut the water off.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, silently admitting to himself he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Now Kagome-chan, maybe if you thought your plans through more, they'd work."

Kagome scowled.

"Iruka told you, didn't he?"

"Nope. Naruto did."

"WHAT?!" Kagome's eye twitched.

_ 'Naruto...your so _dead_ when I get out of here...'_

"Kagome-chan..."

"What?" Kagome looked at him annoyed just in time to catch his eye smile as he pulled down his masked. Kagome's eyes widened and she gaped like a fish. Kakashi grinned pleased, until she opened her mouth.

"That's it?!" Kagome sounded perfectly outraged, that wiped the smile right off his face.

"It's just...disappointing."

"Disappointing?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Well, yeah I mean the way you guard the mystery of what your face looks like, you'd think it was made of freaking gold or something. Maybe even so godly looking, so gorgeous that you had to cover it up because women kept falling at your feet begging for your love, pledging their eternal service to you. Well either that or you looked like some warty toad with crusty lips and a pig's nose." Kakashi twitched, she certainly knew how to cut a guy down. "But you just look, like you...I mean it's not a bad thing, your handsome but nothing extraordinary and..."

Kakashi bent his head down and pressed his lips gently to hers, murmuring softly against her lips, "Shut. Up."

"How dare you tell me to shut up, you--mmph.." Kagome groaned softly into his mouth as Kakashi purposely deepened the kiss, stroking her lips languidly with his tongue. Kagome's single free hand clenched against Kakashi's bare shoulder, as one of his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, the other cradling her face. Kakashi deepened the kiss as Kagome's lips parted on a gasp, tearing a shudder from her small form. His tongue tangled with hers briefly before pulling back to teasingly nip at her lips. He opened his eye to stare into her glazed eyes, as he moved to her neck, gently laving the skin with licks and nips. Pausing to suckle on her earlobe, he pulled away, blowing gently on the slick skin, his whispered words and caressing hand causing havoc on Kagome's already tattered nerves.

"I still have to pay you back for breaking into my home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well there it is, my first piece of work in...months. Sorry about that. I seem to have a severe writers block on everything else. If anyone has requests feel free to make them preferably if you can state more than just a pairing (like a summary, tag-line, etc). Maybe that will get my writers block to go away. Anyway I hope you liked it!


	11. No Longer Bored: DuzellxKagome

**Title: **No Longer Bored

**Author**: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

**Archived:** Fanfiction(dot) net and Mediaminer(dot)org

**Summary:**

Multiple encounters with the Vampire King lead to something more for Kagome.

**Rating:** M

**Crossover:** Vampire Game and Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Kagome/Duzell

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Inuyasha or Vampire Game. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vampire Game belongs to Judal.

**Warning:** I warn you I haven't read Vampire Game in a while and my books are back at home so If I get characterizations wrong, don't be too angry. So I guess they may be OOC. Sorry if this is a little rough, I have to get back into writing again. Enjoy!

**Dedication:** Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Sorry it's so late.

**No Longer Bored**

**By: Kage Otome**

_(3/17/08-7/30/08)_

Duzell.

The name alone struck fear into even the bravest of souls. This particular creature was known for his malicious cruelty. Nations had been obliterated by this vampire, simply to quell his boredom. This creature had a new goal which had become abundantly clear to everyone, he would not settle until he had world domination. Simply because he had nothing better to do. The pressure was on the newly crowned King Phelios to do _something_.

Phelios exhaled deeply shoving a hand through disheveled blonde locks as his piercing green eyes glared holes at the message in his hands, willing it to burst into flames. Two seconds later all that remained of the aforementioned message was a small pile of ash quickly dancing away in the breeze.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Kagome asked, voice soft and concerned.

Phelios smiled softly at his sister, moving to stand in front of her, gently brushing back the locks that fell carelessly around her face, stroking her cheek fondly. Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering what was troubling him so.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Kagome blinked, narrowing her eyes which quickly darkened from their normal sapphire to a deep almost black-blue.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kagome asked her voice quiet and sharp.

Phelios sighed pulling Kagome to him. He never had been able to keep anything from his sister. She knew him better than he knew himself. Emerald eyes softened as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, before hardening again. He couldn't afford to involve Kagome in this fight. And he knew if he told her about it that she would stick her nose into it and try and help him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her help, he just didn't want to see her hurt. She was his baby sister after all.

"I'm...frustrated." Phelios had to be careful as to how he worded this. If he slipped up even a bit she would know he was lying to her.

"About?" Kagome asked chin tilted up so she was able to look him in the eye.

"The counselors want me to marry! I'm only 20! I'm not ready to marry." Phelios exclaimed suddenly, with great vehemence. "The say I should marry our cousin Vara, but I don't want to. Marriage should be holy and sacred. Not something done for politics and bloodline. I want to marry someone I love...Not icky Vara." Phelios muttered the last bit. Kagome's lips twitched upward at her older brothers almost childish rant.

Phelios was the first born son, the only son of their father. He'd honestly never had the chance to be a kid. For as long as she could remember he'd always been told what to do, how to act, she couldn't honestly blame him for his desire to make his own choices. He'd always been held to a higher standard, never allowed to make any mistakes. Phelios had always been the ideal and obedient son, at least until Kagome was old enough to cause trouble, and boy was she trouble with a capital T. But more than that it was the fact of _who_ they wanted Phelios to marry that really caught her attention.

She could certainly understand Phelios' aversion to their cousin Vara. She was 20, but could pass for 50 on a good day. Whenever she would visit the palace, she would try and find a way to force Kagome to her will. Of course she wasn't that smart, so Kagome got pretty good at avoiding and outsmarting her. Kagome always thought that Vara reminded her of some kind of overgrown ferret, gifted with the stench of a skunk with a flatulence problem. That woman could knock an army out with her scent alone. Maybe that was why they wanted Phelios to marry Vara! For her ability to knock men out with a single whiff! The poor idiot actually thought it was because they thought her attractive. Kagome shook her head, the delusional woman. Even if Phelios would gain a powerful and potentially deadly weapon, surely they couldn't actually expect him to _touch_ her, or God forbid, _reproduce _with that thing. Kagome shuddered, her expression twisting into dread.

Phelios raised a beautifully arched brow as he watched his sister's multitude of expressions. She had always been so expressive. Her skin had paled to an almost deathly white tinged with green. Feeling slightly concerned for her now, he gently nudged her shoulder with his arm. Blinking Kagome looked up at her brother with considering eyes. Phelios blinked down at her wondering what had her looking so serious.

"How would you go about having sex with her?"

Phelios promptly choked and fell over in a dead faint.

--

Kagome pouted. Really now, she was just curious how her brother would be able to stand being in the same room with Vara for any prolonged amount of time, none the less sharing a bed with the woman. That was no reason for him to go and faint on her. Sighing she ran a hand through his hair waiting for him to wake, she couldn't very well lift him from their spot in the garden. She stilled as the wind picked up swirling around their forms. Narrowing her eyes Kagome reached for her bow laying against a nearby tree. In one swift moment she strung an arrow and had it aimed for the shadows, eyes searching for the movement.

A dark chuckle greeted her efforts as her body tensed going into 'battle mode' as her brother called it.

"What do you want?" Kagome voice was soft but steely.

"I am simply curious as to who the great warrior that will defeat me is." Kagome noted the voice was most definitely male, and a quite amused one at that.

"Show yourself." Kagome said, face a mask of determination. She had to protect her brother.

Stepping out of the shadows had to be one of the most gorgeous males she ever laid eyes on. Long pale hair flowed around this male, framing his aristocratic features. Crimson locked with bright sapphire eyes and blinked languorously like a lazy cat. A wicked smirk curved over this strangers lips and Kagome tensed in anticipation of an attack. Instead an amused chuckle rang out startling the hell out of the extremely tensed and stressed princess. So as any good princess does when under extreme stress, she snapped.

"And just what the hell is so funny?" Kagome practically snarled at the amused male.

"What do you think your going to do with that bow and arrow little girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to shoot you." Kagome said calmly and then proceeded to shoot him.

It was silent for a moment.

"...I can't believe you shot me." The darkly garbed male said actually looking surprised, before plucking the arrow from his shoulder and tossing it to the ground much to Kagome's consternation.

"I did tell you I was going to shoot you. That was just a warning shot. No holy power, now leave before I lose my patience, vampire." She said.

"...You don't know who I am, do you?" The vampire asked amused at this little slip of a girl, and here he thought there was not one person in the world who didn't know of him. Perhaps the girl could provide some amusement.

Kagome frowned obliviously, "Should I?"

He chuckled maniacally, making Kagome take a step back, closer to her brother wondering if she should just kill this obviously crazy vampire in front of her.

"I am Duzell."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, _right_. And I'm Princess Larisa of the eel people."

Duzell frowned, not appreciating her sarcasm.

"I _am_ Duzell." He repeated in case the girl was daft.

"I don't believe you." His brows shot up to nearly his hairline. Dare the girl imply he was lying? Narrowing his eyes Duzell prepared to strike her down.

"Your way too girly looking to be Duzell."

Duzell stood there, perfectly silent and still. Kagome blinked wondering if the crazy vampire was still there or if he'd fallen asleep on her, leading her to ponder if vampires could fall 'asleep' while on their feet with their eyes open. Meanwhile Duzell fought every urge to twitch and do something unbecoming of a vampire of his stature; like stomp the ground and demand she apologize for the insult.

"You ignorant little twit!" Duzell snarled.

Kagome twitched taking a step closer to the 'crazy' vampire and proceeded to call him every foul, uncouth word she could think of. Soon the two were nose to nose snarling obscenities at each others, insulting everything from looks and lineage to poor clothing choices and intelligence.

Unfortunately for the two temperamental beings Phelios chose that exact moment to wake up. Leaping to his feet, he gaped at the sight of his baby sister nose to nose with Duzell telling him he smelled like rotten fish covered in horse manure, left out in the sun at midday. Before Duzell could do anything, Phelios promptly snatched his sister, curled his arms protectively around her before darting back to the castle. Duzell stood there for a few moments an angry tick on his forehead.

"I'll get her." He muttered before disappearing into the night.

--

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Phelios shouted. Kagome just looked curiously at her brother while rubbing her ringing ears.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, wondering why her brother was so angry with her.

"That was _the_ Duzell!"

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"_WHAT_?!"

"What do you mean, _what_? Didn't you know who you were yelling at?" Phelios asked looking at his sister strangely. Did she just start yelling at him, not knowing who he was?

"...I thought he as a crazy delusional vampire saying he was Duzell." Kagome winced. At her brother's incredulous look she elaborated, " He said he was Duzell, and I said he was too girly looking to be Duzell. I guess things just kind of got out of hand from there..."

Phelios for the second time that day dropped to the ground out cold, his last thought was, _'Forget Duzell or Vara, Kagome's going to be the death of me.'_

--

Duzell cackled madly in his mind as he thought of all the ways to punish the little hellion that dared have the nerve to insult him in such a way. He was debating whether to physically run her through with his sword or kill her by magic. After all what could a slip of a girl do to him? Obviously his sources were confused, there is no way that girl was the 'great holy warrior' who would bring about his demise. And surely it wasn't the even more pathetic male that was unconscious near her. The things he'd heard about this Phelios, that he was sacrificing vampires to make the ultimate ruelle, surely neither of those two were this Phelios.

That girl would rue the day she crossed paths with him.

After all he wasn't called the dreaded Vampire-King for nothing.

--

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, plagued by nightmares of Duzell. She shot awake panting, sweat gliding down her body, hand gripping the knife she kept by her bedside. Breathing heavily she swept her hair out of her face with her free hand before going completely still as a chill swept up her spine. Turning abruptly to the left she spotted Duzell right before he sent the knife flying from her hands. Yelping Kagome shot out of the bed and towards the door. She hit a barrier of some sort before she could reach the door, drawing a curse from her and a chuckle from that demented vampire.

"My dear, I'm afraid no one is going to be able to help you now." Duzell said a smirk on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, you pervert!" Kagome screamed, face flushed and chest heaving. Duzell wondered if she had any idea how delicious she looked. She looked good enough to eat. He wondered absently if her blood would be as fiery as her temper. She was like a kitten whose tail someone just stepped on, angry and vicious but incapable of doing any real damage.

"You should never let your guard down, kitten." Duzell purred, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

"That's Princess Kagome to you, pervert!"

Duzell paused.

"Princess Kagome?" Well this certainly changed things, could this truly be Princess Kagome, King Phelios' younger sister. If so...then it was possible that the unconscious man in the garden earlier who had taken her away was Phelios himself. Perhaps his source wasn't so wrong after all. Was it possible he had his 'enemy' in striking distance and didn't even know it. Duzell frowned.

Seeing he was distracted by his thoughts Kagome proceeded to tiptoe past him and out the window without a sound. As soon as she was safely on the ground she immediately did what any sane woman, woken up by a crazy perverted vampire king would do; scream bloody murder. That certainly snapped Duzell out of his musings, he silently cursed before going after that insane princess. He spotted her almost reaching the guards before swooping down and grabbing her before taking off again.

"PHELIOS!!" Kagome's scream was the last thing the guards heard before both she and the vampire were gone.

--

"Put me down you crazy arrogant swine! I'm going to fry you to a crisp and leave your sorry carcass for the vultures!" Kagome shouted as she continually pounded his back and kicked at his stomach, struggling like a madwoman.

Duzell promptly dropped her to the ground when they were at the far end of the forest outside of the palace. Getting up to her feet she put her hands on her hips and tore into him.

"You have some nerve you--" Kagome was abruptly cut off as he wrapped a deadly hand around her throat, lifting her a good two feet off the ground.

"Silence." Duzell said, rubbing his throbbing head.

That didn't seem to do much good, it only seemed to anger the girl more. She pursed her lips then proceeded to kick at him as hard as she could. Unfortunately for Duzell she landed a very solid kick, right between his legs. With a hiss he stumbled releasing the girl, who then proceeded to kick him in the shin and take off through the tree's. His crimson eyes glowing he took after her, she was going to die now. No more playing around with his food.

He came upon her navigating her way through the forest easily avoiding most of the branches and roots. He proceeded to tackle her from behind, fortunately for Kagome her clumsiness managed to save her as she tripped over a root hidden beneath some leaves. Duzell tried to stop but at that speed it just wasn't possible to stop so soon, thus he was sent crashing head first into a tree. Kagome got up from her position on the ground, grinned and grabbed a nearby stick, charged it with her holy power and whacked the Vampire King on the head before taking off again. Duzell snarled, feeling the blow and the singe of holy power against his head. Shaking his head and getting to his feet he took off after the princess with a death wish.

Duzell stopped in his pursuit just as he could almost reach out and grab Kagome again. A strong influx of magic was coming from the girl. Stopping he watched with narrowed eyes as the magic pouring off the girl called to another stronger magic getting closer with every heartbeat

_'This must be Phelios.'_

Deciding for the moment it would be wiser to leave and regroup, Duzell took off disappearing into the night just as Phelios and Kagome reached each other.

--

(Time skip: 6 Months)

Ever since that night, Kagome slept with her brother in his room. While unorthodox it wasn't exactly unexpected, it was the safest place she could think of. Of course that didn't exactly stop the rather odd encounters she had with the Vampire King. After that night of her attempted 'kidnapping' he came back a week later, and the two faced off against each other. Duzell very nearly killing her. But he didn't. The encounters after that were none the clearer. When she had asked why he didn't kill her, he simply replied that she amused him. For some reason that was not a comforting thought for Kagome.

Now as she sat at the table halfheartedly pretending to listen to the male chattering her ear off she vaguely wondered if Duzell had anyone special in his life. Realizing the turn of her thoughts she turned bright red and shook her head. Yeah, right. As if he could tolerate anyone for any prolonged period of time. In their encounters the two slowly got to know each other. Kagome would like to call him a friend of sorts, of course friends don't normally consider loping the other 'friends' head off on a daily basis. Of course she did often antagonize him. But he started it first, well most of the time anyway.

"Pardon me while I borrow my sister for a moment." Phelios said gracefully, offering Kagome a hand up while smiling politely at the oblivious male.

As he escorted his sister to the balcony he couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. She was breathtaking in her strapless sapphire gown. But more than that the expression on her face made him feel sorry for the poor guy who was trying his damnedest to impress her while she zoned out.

"You know, Kagome, you could at least pretend to listen to the poor fellow." Phelios said amused. Kagome turned bright red.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who knows you well, other's may think your just thinking really hard about what that guy is saying to you." Kagome blushed again.

"I can't help it, he's just so _boring_. Like I care what the hell his cat did."

Phelios sweatdropped.

"Kagome..." Kagome turned to face him curiously. "He was talking about how quiet it's been."

"Quiet?" Kagome questioned.

"Duzell hasn't attacked any villages at all in the past six or so months."

"Really?" Kagome asked quietly. She knew Duzell wasn't a prime example of a good samaritan. She knew Duzell was quite cruel and wanted 'world domination'. Hell she even knew that one day they'd probably duel to the death. But a part of Kagome hoped he would change for the better. Surely immortality wasn't so boring you had to take over the world. After all what would happen after that? Would it not be the same situation as what got him into the whole world domination thing in the first place? He just needed to keep himself from being bored, surely their was something. There must be if he hasn't attacked in six months...Unless he was planning a large attack. In that case--

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" Kagome jumped.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking too hard."

Phelios grinned. "Well don't think too hard or your head might explode."

Kagome smile was sweeter than sugar.

"I guess that's something you don't have to worry about, after all _you_ don't think at all."

Phelios pouted while Kagome grinned playfully.

--

Duzell was bored. It seemed whenever he was not destroying something, or _visiting_ Kagome he got bored again. He wondered what exactly it was about the girl that captured his attentions so. She was a pretty little thing no doubt, but he'd seen prettier, heck he was probably prettier than she was! Of course, maybe if she dressed up a little, she'd be _almost_ as pretty as he was, but that was a big maybe. And for that matter, what kind of princess dresses in men's clothes? Perhaps she cast a spell on him to make him infatuated with her? As soon as the thought entered his mind Duzell dismissed it with a snort. Kagome's magic was more often than not unstable and uncontrollable. The one time Kagome tried to use magic on him it blew up in her face, quite literally.

Standing he ignored the groveling fools at his feet and left. It was about time he bothered his little hell cat. After all he needed some entertainment that the sniveling fools around him simply could not provide.

--

Step, step, twirl, dip.

Dancing was a mindless activity, well normally it was a mindless activity. Unfortunately, Kagome's dance partner didn't understand that. While her cousin Shaner was normally a lot more tolerable than his sister Vara, he often got very touchy-feely when he was drunk. If the stench coming off of him was anything to go by he was _very_ drunk. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she had to forcibly stop herself from just grabbing the nearest blunt object and bashing him over the head with it when he grabbed her ass for the third time.

"Shaner..." Kagome growled softly.

"Yezz Ka-go-mee?" He stuttered drunkenly.

"You will remove your person from Kagome at once." A deep angry voice spoke in barely a whisper. The voice belonged to a tall dark haired, dark eyed male.

"Wat you gon do if I don'dt?"

The stranger smiled. Well not so much smiled as bared his teeth. He pulled his fist back and let it fly. Kagome winced as Shaner was sent flying straight into Vara, who was trying to 'entice' Phelios into a dance. Both Shaner and Vara crashed to the ground, Shaner groaning and Vara screaming like a two year old throwing a tantrum. Turning back to the handsome stranger she gave him a half-bow and awkward smile, unable to shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

"Um...Thanks, Do I know you?"

"It hasn't been that long, has it Kagome?" Kagome's brow furrowed trying to place this male. He had to be at least a foot taller then her, putting him at about Duzell's height. Long dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. Biting her lip, she concentrated harder on his aura.

"Kaijin?"

The stranger bowed and gave Kagome his most charming smile.

"May I have this dance?"

Kagome nodded, smiling at her old friend.

The two moved onto the dance floor, moving as one.

--

Duzell frowned, crimson eyes narrowing dangerously at the 'couple' as they moved across the floor. No human was going to take away his Kagome. He was so distracted he barely registered Phelios' approach toward him. Glancing at the blonde King beside him, he crossed his arms and gave him a sour look.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd think you were jealous." Phelios said, half-amused, half-worried.

"Jealous?" Duzell scoffed. "Over what?"

Phelios pretended to look surprised. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That man dancing with her, is Kagome's child hood friend, and..." Phelios trailed off, delighting in the uneasy feeling that just barely radiated from the Vampire King, before continuing dramatically, "...her future husband."

The world came to a screeching halt as those three words rang through Duzell's head. A snarl ripped through his throat as he directed his anger on the closest person, Phelios.

"What do you _mean_ her future husband?" Duzell practically spit the word husband out.

"I mean, Kagome is almost of marrying age..." Phelios trailed off and gestured at the oblivious couple, "and well look at them. Besides..." Phelios started slyly, "It's not like _anyone else_ has been able to win Kagome's attention. She ignored all the other men, except for Kaijin. If Kagome fell in love with another, that'd be an entirely different story."

Duzell frowned again, knowing that Kagome mentioned this...love...before. After he told her it didn't exist, she dropped the subject. Perhaps he should have let her talk about it more. Nevertheless, she'd undoubtedly go for her nightly walk before bed.

He'd be waiting for her.

--

Kagome walked through the gardens after the last of the guests had retired for the night. The cool fingers of the wind caressed her in it's embrace, easing her frayed nerves. Phelios had told her, he planned for Kaijin to be her intended. It wasn't that she didn't absolutely adore Kaijin, she just didn't love him in the way that a wife should love her husband. He was more of another brother figure to her. Kaijin had been just as surprised as she was when he heard the news, he quickly retired after that.

Kagome sighed, fingers lightly tracing the red petals of a rose. She'd always imagined when she'd marry it would be for love and nothing less. A part of her knew that betrothals were not uncommon, especially for the royal family. But a part of her still hoped. Kagome was above all else, optimistic. At least Kaijin she liked. That was how she survived through things like this, after all it could always be worse. She could be forced to mary Shaner. Kagome crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Good evening, Kagome." Duzell purred, successfully startling the princess into smacking him across the face with a clenched fist. Blinking Kagome realized just who it was that was standing behind her. She laughed nervously as she apologized to the twitching Duzell.

"I heard some very interesting news..." Duzell started resisting the urge to rub his sore cheek. Kagome may not know it but she had a hell of a right hook.

"Uh-huh."

"I heard you were betrothed to that _human._"

Kagome glanced at him in surprise.

"Kaijin?" At his nod Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously, "What do you care who I'm engaged too?"

"So it's true?" Duzell's mood darkened several degrees.

"Apparently. I just learned of the news myself." Kagome sighed heavily, walking deeper into the gardens. "I'm curious, how did you hear of it so soon, when I just found out tonight?"

"Your brother."

Kagome figured he wouldn't elaborate. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she wondered what he was thinking, he wasn't usually so quiet. Normally by this time of their visit, they'd be debating over the complete idiocy of something that one of them (usually her) had done. Like the time she accidentally blew up the potion she was mixing. He taunted her for two days, until she finally got fed up and 'accidentally' knocked him into the river. He proceeded to call her an idiot, in which she replied that he must be a bigger idiot to have been outwitted by an idiot. Needless to say that day both she and Duzell went home a bit bruised, but a hell of a lot more relaxed.

"Do you...love...him." The word love coming from Duzell's mouth was treated like something foreign and unpleasant.

"Yes." Duzell froze as Kagome continued unaware of the effect of her words had on the vampire. "In a way, I do love him. But more like a brother."

"You will not marry him." Duzell stated.

Kagome stopped and stared at Duzell.

"It's not like I have a choice." Kagome muttered.

"You _cannot_ marry him." Duzell continued, ignoring her. "I forbid you to marry that boy." Duzell stated like his word was law.

Kagome stared incredulously, before her anger began to take over.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I will or will not marry! You have no say in my personal life! You mean nothing to me!" Duzell snarled at her.

"I mean _everything_ to you." Duzell smashed his lips against hers in an angry kiss. Kagome cried out in surprise as her senses were assaulted the the feel of him, the anger and beneath that the passion. Taking the opportunity to completely claim her, Duzell quickly maneuvered his tongue into the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. Kagome groaned softly, completely lost in the feel of him, the taste, the sensation of his lips on hers. Lacing her hands through his soft white locks, Kagome began returning the kiss with as much vigor as Duzell, much to his surprise.

"You're _mine._" Duzell breathed against her lips as he pulled away to look into glazed sapphire eyes. "You were mine since that night in the gardens when you first insulted me, you will _always_ be mine."

Kagome panted harshly resting her head against his chest.

"I hate you." Duzell chuckled a very satisfied male sound.

"I know you _love_ me." Kagome twitched.

"Shut up you little--" Duzell cut her off, capturing her lips with his. She really was as sweet as he thought she would be. Kagome moaned softly as he trailed his lips down to her neck, lightly nipping at the juncture of her neck, before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh, tearing a yelp from Kagome. Blood sweeter than any wine with a hint of fire poured into his body, before Kagome gripped his shoulders and kneed him. Pulling away from her he glared down at the defiant princess, absently licking his bloody lips.

"Now I've claimed you as mine. No other can touch you without feeling my wrath."

"I can't believe you bit me!" Kagome snarled. Duzell's eyes narrowed as he stuck his chin up in the air. "You should be honored by my bite."

Kagome twitched before pouncing on the smug vampire, screaming something about revenge on him. The two tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. In the distance, at the castle, guards could hear the vague sounds of their princess yelling, "Take this! And that! Hah!"

It was silent for a few moments, then the ringing yelp of their princess rang out.

"Ack! Let me go you pervert!"

--

Phelios stopped the guards from checking on Kagome, he knew Duzell wouldn't hurt her, that vampire might not realize his feelings but Phelios knew it was only a matter of time till he fell in love with Kagome, if he wasn't already. Regardless as to what people may think he didn't hate _all _vampires, and if Duzell made Kagome happy he'd allow their union, if only because he loved his sister. Suddenly the sound of a large splash followed by Kagome's laughter rang out. Shaking his head, he smiled. Duzell and Kagome had a very unique love-hate relationship, he was certain neither of them would ever grow bored of the other. As another splash and yelp was heard, Phelios laughed, it seemed Duzell decided Kagome needed to have a taste of her own medicine.

All was great in his Kingdom. Now all he needed to do was fall in love himself.

"OH PHELI DARLING!!" Vara cried coming toward Phelios like a starving dog toward a platter of meat.

Phelios panicked and tried to escape, but was no match for a determined Vara as she pounced on the poor unsuspecting King.

_'Somebody, please kill me.'_

_--_

A/n: Yeah...It wasn't as I originally planned it, in fact it turned out completely different. Heh. It also may not have been up to par with my other one-shots, sorry my writing is a little rough, I have to get back into the swing of things. If you have any requests (preferably with some kind of summary or tag line) I'll be glad to try and see if I can do it.

Next up (hopefully):

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke for KagomeYukiNiwa


	12. Mishaps and Mayhem: DarkxKagome

**Title: **Mishaps and Mayhem

**Author**: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

**Archived:** Fanfiction(dot)net and Mediaminer.(dot)org

**Summary: **A story in which Dark attempts to restore his damaged pride, by getting back at Kagome...only to fail, _horribly_. _Multiple times_.

**Rating:** T-M

**Crossover: **D.N. Angel and Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Kagome/Dark

**Feedback:** Preferred

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel., or any of the characters used in this story. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Warning:** This was not written to make fun, insult or otherwise offend _anyone,_ nor is this meant to be malicious humor. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, feel free to press the back button and leave this page.

**Dedication:** This one is for the fabulous **Kagome Yuki Niwa**!

*Mishaps and Mayhem*

By: Kage Otome

Kagome stormed down the sidewalk, hands clenched at her side, cursing Inuyasha under her breath calling him every foul thing she could think of. It wasn't enough that he had to insult her abilities at every turn, comparing her constantly to Kikyo, but he actually ---. Kagome yelped, slamming face first into what felt like a brick wall. Rubbing her nose, and cursing (a bad habit picked up from someone who shall remain nameless), she blinked as soft laughter filtered through her ears. Startled blue eyes shot up to the amused face of the male she nearly ran over.

"Uh...Gomen nasai." Kagome bowed politely before proceeding to make her way around him, barely noticing his rather handsome features. Continuing her way to the park, brow furrowed in thought she didn't even notice the amused presence following her. Dark followed the girl as she walked into a nearby park, curious about the odd sense of power that radiated from her, and absently wondering why she would be out so late at night.

Weighed down by her thoughts, Kagome promptly dropped onto a bench near the pond in the middle of the park, blankly watching the Koi swim through the water. Sighing deeply she massaged her temples, wondering why she kept letting Inuyasha bother her and when she was going to get over him. Surely this one-sided puppy love wasn't healthy for her. But then again... **SNAP**. Kagome shot up from the bench looking around wildly for any danger. Seeing nothing she narrowed her eyes, wondering if it was just her imagination getting the better of her.

She was just convincing herself it was nothing when suddenly this guy dropped from the tree onto the bench in front of her. Screaming she instinctively backed away, tripping and falling straight into the Koi pond. Dark, from his perch on the bench chuckled softly. He knew he probably shouldn't have done it, but it was amusing to see the girl's reaction. His violet-red eyes gleamed as they focused on the now enraged girl pulling herself out of the pond; particularly on that lovely white shirt she was wearing.

"You.... You...BAKA!"

The last thing Dark Mousy saw was the outline of the girl's bra and the vague impression of a hand coming towards his face.

_'Nice.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's brow twitched as she struggled to force herself _not_ to beat the unconscious pervert up even more; not that he didn't deserve it. The nerve of the man! First he goes and scares the hell out of her, purposely (she was sure of it!) landing on the bench to ensure that she would fall into the pond, thus getting wet. Kagome steamed, face turning red as she huffed, _'Dirty pervert.'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, willing the dirty pervert to wake up so she could beat him unconscious again. Figuring he wasn't going to wake up for a while she was about to leave when suddenly an absolutely wicked idea hit her. A positively devilish gleam entered her eye as she grinned evilly, and began laughing maniacally. Sleeping birds took to the air at the evil laughter that emerged from the petite girl.

"Oh, he'll pay."

Leaning down she picked up the unconscious male, glad that all the time spent trekking through the Feudal Era with her big yellow bag helped improve her strength. Halfway up the stairs she unceremoniously dropped him, panting with exertion. This was ridiculous; while she was certainly stronger than most girls her age she was no superman. She briefly considered just leaving him there, but then thoughts of payback entered her mind, giving the aching girl another charge of energy. Half carrying, half dragging the unconscious male the rest of the way up the stairs she shove the front door to the house open, with a triumphant wheeze.

Dropping him on the floor, as she removed her shoes she pondered what items she'd need to fulfill her revenge, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water 'accidently' stepping on the unconscious Dark on her way there. Mentally making a list of the items she'd need, she hummed a tune under her breath, not in the least bit concerned she had an unknown, perverted male in her home. He wasn't evil, and she was sure she could take care of him should he get out of hand (ah the wonder of cast iron pans).

"Now...what did I need?" Kagome tapped her chin, eyes lighting up as she sped around gathering the items for her 'plan', glad her family had decided to spend the weekend with family in Osaka.

"Hm. Scissors, hair dye, gauze, tape, Souta's water balloons, jell-o mix, make up, clipboard with Jiichan's 'diagnosis' sheets, restraints..." Kagome tapped her chin, "Nurse costume!"

Grinning evilly, Kagome eyed the prone form of her unsuspecting victim prepared to implement her revenge.

Revenge had never looked so sweet, or sounded quite so wicked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark's violet-red eyes fluttered open as he groaned softly. His head throbbed in pain as consciousness returned, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been hit quite so hard. He frowned as he tried to move and found he couldn't.

_'What the...'_ he trailed off as he caught sight of the restraints tied around his wrists, secured to the bedpost. Frowning he tried to remember the last thing before he decided to involuntarily go to sleep. Scoping out the museum...Then the cute girl with bright eyes...The girl! He narrowed his eyes; did she kidnap him for some kind of sex game or something?

"Ah! Your awake!" The voice was cheerful and melodious diverting his attention to the doorway of the room he was in. A girl, the same girl, he absently noted that he met before he...fell asleep. Because falling asleep sounded so much better than getting knocked out by a tiny girl.

"Konnichiwa! I'm your nurse, Kagome. How are you doing, Miss?" Dark blinked in confusion. _'Miss?'_

"Call me Dark, and let me assure you sweetheart, I'm entirely male." Dark purred.

She blinked cutely, a giggle emerged from her throat as she adjusted the short nurses uniform molded to her body. _'Mmm… And what a body_.'

"Well of course you are silly! But don't worry, we'll fix that!" Dark stared at Kagome, wondering if she was insane.

"What do you mean fix it...?" Dark asked in confusion.

She blinked innocently.

"...Your sex change operation, sir...err, ma'am. You've already had your breast implants done, all that's left is for us to..." Kagome gestured to his male bits and made a chopping motion with her hands.

Dark paled, closing his eyes. He slowly brought his hands to his chest, upon feeling something squishy opened his eyes and screamed girlishly, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he promptly fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dark returned to consciousness for the second time in as many hours he woke with a strangled scream.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..." He looked down and screamed again, "Not a dream, not a dream!"

_'I have breasts...I. Have. BREASTS!' _He mentally cried, before another thought occurred to him...He gulped..._ 'Please, Kami-sama...tell me I still have my--' _Dark sighed in relief as he grabbed himself.

"Um...Would you like some private time to say goodbye to your...little friend, Miss. Dark?" Kagome questioned inwardly laughing her ass off as she hid an amused smile.

_"YOU!"_ He screamed, face red and puffed out with a mixture of embarrassment, horror and anger.

Kagome just blinked.

"Yes, me. The doctor should be back soon and then you won't have to worry, you'll be free of your _embarrassing growth_."

Dark's mouth dropped open.

"It's perfectly normal to feel a love/hate relationship with your man bits, it's what makes you a man, but then again it's so _small_ and _funny looking_, I mean is it supposed to look like that? Oh well, don't worry though, after the Doctor removes it, you can finally become the woman you know you are inside!" Kagome gushed waving her arms about with enthusiastic excitement, eyes positively gleaming.

Dark choked, trying in vain to speak.

"Oh dear, are you alright ma'am?" Kagome looked at him with bright, concerned eyes.

_'This is all a nightmare, I'm going to wake up any minute now.' _Dark thought to himself, _'I just need to wake myself up.'_

Nodding to himself he grabbed the clipboard Kagome was holding and slammed his face into it. Kagome winced at the sound of hard steel against his skull.

_'Yeouch. That must have _hurt_.'_

"I'm not dreaming."

"You most certainly are not, but anyway, your free to go for now, the doctor will call you when he gets back so you can finish your operation!" Kagome chirped cheerfully, quickly pulling him out of the bed, stuffing him into clothes that were definitely not his, and shoving him out the door towards the shrine steps.

"Bye!" With that Kagome returned to the house, slamming the door shut in his gaping, clearly disoriented face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the door Kagome collapsed in hysterical laughter. She almost felt sorry for the guy. Maybe this...experience will teach him to treat girls properly. Practically skipping into the kitchen, she broke out into hysterical laughter as she opened the refrigerator and saw the left over jell-o. Boy was he in for a surprise. She wondered how long it would take him to realize what she'd done.

Ah...well. Not her problem anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark frowned uncomfortably at all the stares he was getting. He knew he was attractive, but this was a bit much. It didn't help that today seemed particularly drafty. He frowned as yet another group of _guys_ began catcalling, and making obscene gestures at _him!_ And then the girls! They were all giving him dirty, even hostile looks! Unheard of. Just what was going on?

Dark glanced around him and froze; jaw dropping as he saw his reflection in the window of a store.... He looked like a girl! His hair, was...was...pink. Not pink, as in semi-close to the red of Daisuke's hair, but pink! Bright hot fluorescent pink, you could probably see his head from outer space! His face had been done up with subtle touches of make-up and matching hot pink lipstick. His face flamed with horror as he realized, in all the relief about still having his 'boys', he also hadn't imagined the jiggly things that magically appeared on his chest. And to make matters worse...he was dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit! And that mini-skirt was really drafty.

Flushing red from the tips of his ears down his neck, Dark silently vowed vengeance on the hellion that did this, carefully trying to smooth down the back of the too-small skirt, so it didn't fly up and run all the way back to the Niwa residence at the same time. Needless to say it was very awkward, he looked like he was grabbing his own ass! He wasn't even going to mention the guy who tried to grope him as he stood at the bus stop.

Let's just say Dark developed a whole new sense of respect for women, having to deal with this kind of thing on a daily basis, being leered at and hit on by legions of perverts, and good grief how on earth did they manage to keep those damnable skirts from flying up with every movement! He also developed a sense of grudging respect, for the clever, evil, brilliantly wicked, _strong_, tiny girl, Kagome. Of course that wouldn't stop him from getting back at her for this humiliation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, back to his normal appearance, waited outside a high-school, wincing as the memory of the Niwa family gaping at him, then breaking out into hysterical laughter at his previous 'state', played through his mind again. He had found out that his 'boobs' were really just water balloons filled with jell-o. The little hellion had actually been clever enough to put jell-o mixture into the balloons somehow before putting them into the refrigerator to turn the liquid mixture into the jiggly gelatin boobs. He had to admire her creativity. Of course, soon he would get his revenge, he had found the school that had the same type of uniform that evil hellion, Kagome dressed him in.

Running a hand through his hair, he opened his eyes as a trio of girls approached him.

He smirked at them, "Hello ladies, would any of you happen to know Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked with starry eyes, "Are you her boyfriend?"

Dark, seeing his chance to get back at the girl, nodded with a charming smile, unaware of the hole he was digging himself into.

Yuka and Eri surrounded him, flames of hell surrounding their forms, cracking their knuckles as they glared evilly at him.

"So, _your_ the two-timing, abusive jerk!" Dark's eyes widened as panic griped him.

"No, no! I was just kidding, I'm not really her--ack." Dark choked as Yura got her hands around his neck and began shaking.

Kagome suddenly appeared by Ayumi's side wondering what the three of them were up to now. Her eyes widened marginally as she caught sight of Dark, 'degirlified'. Though she frowned in confusion as Yuka and Eri attacked him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Ayumi. Before she could respond Yuka and Eri glomped her.

"Oh, no wonder you couldn't let go of your abusive, cheating boyfriend, he is _soo_ gorgeous, but you have to be strong Kagome-chan!" Yuka-shouted. Kagome gaped at them, before a sly look overtook her features for a split instant before disappearing, a sad, torn look appearing on her face.

"I know I should..." Kagome sniffled. "But every time I try, he tells me he's sorry a-and that he l-loves me, t-that he'll ch-change." Kagome wailed, hiccupping pointing at the stunned Dark. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi turned to Dark, looking positively demonic as they proceeded to chase after Dark, beating at him with their book bags.

_'I should win an Oscar.'_ Kagome thought bemusedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months since the 'boyfriend' incident. And several more failed attempts, as well, including the petting zoo incident, the pooping pigeon, and the stray mutt incidents. He turned bright red as he thought about those incidents. First that damn goat, then those damn birds that were supposed to poop on _her_ and her _date_ when he scared them, not _him_ and those mutts! They tried to hump his leg! Okay so he accidently got the scent of a bitch in heat on him instead of Kagome's date, but still! He wasn't even going to go into the flying pizza, or the slipping smurf incident.

The two of them got along surprisingly well, when they could put aside their 'rivalry'. They both had a rather peculiar and warped sense of humor, but they enjoyed spending time together, talking, bickering or saying nothing at all. It was doing one of those moments when they slowly began opening up about their unique pasts and adventures, just enjoying having someone who understood. Their fighting was more playful then anything else and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. When they weren't trying to out do each other, that is.

Currently Dark was working on his next plan involving paint, trip-wire, whoopee cushions, sardines and stink bombs. He was at the moment camped out in the Goshinboku outside Kagome's window waiting for her to go to bed.

"You know. One would think you'd have given up by now." Kagome spoke from below the Goshinboku, startling Dark into falling out of the tree into a nearby bush as his bucket of puke green paint landed on top of his head. "Be careful of that bush." Kagome added, uselessly.

"Gee, thanks." Dark muttered as he pulled himself out of the bush, wiping paint from his eyes.

"Why do you keep trying to 'restore your pride' by getting revenge against me for a few _mostly harmless_ pranks. They always just backfire on you anyway." Kagome grinned amused at him. Dark blushed again, she was so cute when she grinned, that slightly evil amused grin.

"My pride will demand nothing less." He sniffed, trying to control his flaming cheeks.

"Hm… Is that so?" Kagome mumbled as she approached him, twining her arms around his neck, uncaring of the paint. "Then why did you keep trying to embarrass Hojo when we were out on a few harmless dates?"

Dark scowled at the name, tightening his hands on her hips.

"I don't like him." Dark said.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Why not?"

He growled.

"Because, your mine."

Kagome pressed her lips against his, surprising him momentarily.

"Good answer."

"Well...there's one thing I will always out do you at..." Kagome raised a brow at his statement.

"What's that?"

"This." Dark murmured capturing her lips with his, suckling softly on her lower lip, lightly biting the soft plump flesh, soothing the sting with his tongue. As her lips parted on a gasp, Dark's tongue swept into her mouth, coaxing her tongue out to twine with his, tearing a soft moan from her. Pulling away from her, he rested his forehead against hers their heavy breaths mingled in the night air.

"So where do we go from here?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Your my girl now, Kagome." Dark said seriously, nuzzling the crown of her head. "And you know what that means?" Dark murmured against her temple.

"Mm...What?" Kagome asked dreamily.

"It means...I can do this..." Kagome tilted her head up for another kiss, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation, just as Dark's hands slid lower and groped her ass.

Kagome's eyes shot open as Dark took off running laughing the entire way.

_'I can't wait till she catches me.' _He thought, _'She's so cute when she's mad.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm not so sure about how it turned out, but I hope you liked it! I know I had fun writing it. It may be a bit rough, because I'm once again trying to re-boost my inspiration. I'm still not sure where my chaptered stories stand, but for those I'll probably go back to them once I can get the feel and inspiration for them back.

Feel free to make a pairing request, it helps if you include a short summary (even one line) or something I can work off, even a word, quote or event you want to see in the one-shot helps and I'll see if I can come up with something. Also specify if you want a lemon or no. Note that lemons will not be posted on Fanfiction (dot) net, but probably on my Live Journal and/or Mediaminer accounts and will be linked via my profile.


End file.
